Geuleul Sswa
by Wex-sama
Summary: Yong Soo sekaantuu vahingossa hämäperäiseen järjestöön ja ajautuu sen jäseneksi. Totuttelu vie aikaa, samoin työt. Lisäksi tunteita herättää eräs suloinen ilmestys hänen kolleganaan. Ja toisenlaisia tunteita taas perässä roikkuvat lainvalvojat. AU
1. Trailer

**Hyvää iltaa. Oli ilta tai ei, niin toivotan kuitenkin niin. Ja näin alkuun voin kertoa, että mietin tämän ficin tänne laittamista todella pitkään. Ja varoitan, että OC-hahmoja tulee esiintymään runsaasti (ja vain pieni osa niistäkin kuuluu minulle). Jos pystytte olemaan sinut tämän asian kanssa, niin lukekaa ihmeessä. WeX kiittää ja kumartaa ja näyttää teille nyt trailerin!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Niin käy vähintään kerran elämässäsi<strong>_

Eikä nyt tainnut edes olla sopiva aika kysellä asiaa. Vai onko, jos otsaasi osoittaa kaksi asetta, valmiina ampumaan luodin ja päättämään elämän siihen?

**_Sekaannut johonkin, mihin ei pitäisi..._**

"Kiku ja Nazer yllättivät hänet ovelta. Sanoo tuntevansa sinut. Onko se totta?"

"On. Saanko esitellä, typerä kaksoisveljeni Yong Soo."

_**... ja johon joku muu on jo sekaantunut**_

"Mitä helvettiä sinä oikein ajattelit?"

"Kai sitä nyt pikkuveljestään saa olla huolissaan. Kun et ole edes kertonut mitään!"

"Tietenkään en. Sinä olet surkea pitämään salaisuuksia, niin ei tällaisesta voi kertoa."

_**Arkesi jatkuu normaalina...**_

"Niin?"

"Kuulin ulkopuolelle, kuinka kuorsasit, niin katsoin parhaaksi herättää sinut, ennen kuin Kiku olisi tehnyt sen."

"Kiva tietää, että minustakin huolehditaan."

_**... tai ainakin melkein.**_

"Kuule... vaikka tapahtuisi mitä, tai näkisit ihan mitä tahansa, älä panikoi."

_**Oletko valmis astumaan pimeyteen?**_

"Kas, iltaa herrat, ja neiti."

_**WeX mielipuolisesti virnuillen ja reaktioista peloissaan esittää:**_

**Geuleul Sswa**

"Mistä tiedän, onko yhtään hyvä?"

"No saat testata."


	2. Prologue

Juu, tarjoilen teille prologin. Ja ilmoitan, että ficci on omistettu kaikille niille, joiden OC- hahmoja olen tähän lainannut/tulen lainaamaan.

**_Disclaimer: _**En omista Hetaliaa, en sen hahmoja, en osaa OC-hahmoista enkä myöskään lyriikoita.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now that my night has found you<em>**

**_Alone_**

Miten ihmeessä olin päätynyt tähän? Ainoa asia, mitä nyt olin halunnut selvittää - olinhan hyvin utelias luonne - oli se, missä veljeni käy aina iltaisin. Kai sellainen nyt voitiin suoda joitakin minuutteja vanhemmalle kaksoisveljelle? Ei ilmeisesti. Eikä nyt tainnut edes olla sopiva aika kysellä asiaa. Vai onko, jos otsaasi osoittaa kaksi asetta, valmiina ampumaan luodin ja päättämään elämän siihen?

Nostin katseeni ja otin siten selvää, kuka - tai ketkä minua uhkasivat. Miespuolinen kaksikko, kummallakin tumma puku yllä. Toisen hiukset olivat mustat, siististi leikatut. Syvänruskeat silmät ja kivestä veistetty ilme. Selkeää tappaja-ainesta. Samaa ei voinut sanoa siitä toisesta, mikä oli vähän ironista, sillä tämä oli ensimmäistä hieman lihaksikkaampi. En osannut olla varma myöskään tämän toisen hiustenväristä. Tummanruskeat ne taisivat olla, ja huolimattomalla, aika pitkällä poninhännällä kiinni. Silmien katse oli harhaileva.

"Mitäs tämän kanssa tehdään?" se poninhäntäinen kysyi laiskasti, aivan kuin olisin ollut jokin jätesäkki. Tappajamainen kohautti olkiaan.

"Pomo saa päättää", hän vastasi ja katsoi taas minua.

"Ylös", se oli käsky. Nousin äkkiä vähän kömpelösti jaloilleni asvaltilta, jonne olin rojahtanut hetki sitten. Tappaja painoi aseen piipun selkääni vasten, ja poninhäntäinen avasi oven, jonka edessä kaksikko oli päivystänyt. Astuin puoliksi uteliaana ja puoliksi kauhuissani sisälle, pelkäsin, mitä tulisin näkemään.

* * *

><p>Valmistautuminen pahimpaan tosin oli kai aika turhaa. Ensinäkemältä paikka vaikutti melkein tavalliselta baarilta, erona, että siellä oli aika vähän porukkaa. Tai vähän ja vähän, mustaan ja ylipäätään tummaan pukeutunutta sakkia oli noin kymmenkunta. Joukosta erottui selvästi vain yksi henkilö, joka ístui pöydän ääressä, jalka heilautettuna toisen yli. Tyttö, tai nuori nainen, en ollut varma, kumpi määritelmä oli oikea. Hänet erotti muusta porukasta punainen, olkaimeton silkkimekko, jonka helma loppui polven yläpuolelle. Ja ainakin kahdeksansenttiset stilettikorot. Kasvoja en nähnyt, sillä sivuprofiilin peittivät kastanjanruskeat, hartioille ulottuvat hiukset. Sen sijaan silmääni pisti oikeasta olkapäästä alkava, hartian kautta solisluulle jatkuva, melko siisti arpi.<p>

**_In my past_**

**_The damage done_**

**_For all that_**

**_That is gone_**

"Pomo, löytyi tällainen", tappaja sanoi. Keskustelu huoneessa vaimeni. Se silkkimekkoinen nainen/tyttö kääntyi. Tummat silmät katsoivat minua läpitunkevasti. Oliko tässä siis jokin pomo? Ja mistä tässä oli kyse?  
>Nainen, tai tyttö, en vieläkään osannut päättää, nousi ylös ja käveli lähemmäs, koroista huolimatta. En voinut olla vaikuttumatta, Noilla kävelyn täytyi olla taito.<p>

"Ja millähän asioilla liikut?" hän kysyi, kun oli päässyt eteeni. Ilman kenkiä hän olisi ollut minua ainakin kaksikymmentä senttiä lyhyempi.

"Eh, seurasin vain veljeäni. Hän tuli tänne", vastasin äkkiä. Ei kai totuuden kertominen minua tappaisi. Pomo kurtisti kulmiaan. Paha merkki. Hän viittasi luokseen jonkun. Pöydästä nousi ylös uskomattoman suloinen nuorukainen. Ruskeatukkainen, otsatukka roikkui melkein niin ikään ruskeiden silmien päällä. Sen lomasta erotin hätkähdyttävän paksut kulmakarvat. Harmikseni kyllä, hänen kasvonsa olivat täysin ilmeettömät.

**_You're so beautiful_**

**_Missing one thing_**

"Hakisitko hänet, Xiang?" pomo kysyi. Tämä Xiangiksi kutsuttu jumalan mestariluomus nyökkäsi mitään sanomatta ja katosi yhdestä ovesta, jota en ollut edes aiemmin huomannut.

* * *

><p>"Onko tässä järkeä?" tappaja kysyi, ääni kylmän kohteliaana. Pomo nyökkäsi.<p>

"Saattaa olla hyödyksi. Jos hän valehtelee, saat ilomielin ampua hänet", hän vastasi. Huulilla leikitteli julmahko hymy, vai oliko se virne? En tiennyt, en osannut olla enää varma yhtään mistään!

Pian Xiang tuli takaisin, mukanaan kaksi henkilöä. Toinen oli kuin hänen kopionsa, suloinen myös. Eron tekivät ohuemmat kulmakarvat ja ilmeen olemassaolo. Toisen henkilön taas tunnistin heti.

"Hyun", pomo sanoi yllättävän pehmeästi ja katsoi lettipäistä veljeäni. Joka puolestaan tuijotti minua täysin tyrmistyneenä.

"Kiku ja Nazer yllättivät hänet ovelta. Sanoo tuntevansa sinut", pomo jatkoi, "onko se totta?"

**_Tell me really_**

**_Is this something I should know_**

Hyun ei sanonut vähään aikaan mitään. Pohti, antaisiko minun elää, vai antaa tappajan - jonka nimi varmaan oli Kiku, ainakin se sopi hänelle paremmin - ampua kuula otsaani.

"On. Saanko esitellä, typerä kaksoisveljeni Yong Soo", Hyun sanoi lopulta, aivan liian pitkältä tuntuneen ajan kuluttua. Mutristin huuliani "typerän" kohdalla. Toisaalta, mitä muutakaan olisin voinut odottaa veljeltäni, joka ei minusta hirveämmin pitänyt. Pomo hymyili ja katsoi jälleen minua.

"Vai niin. No kerrohan, Yong Soo, omaatko joitain erityisiä vahvuuksia?" hän kysyi. Häkellyin hetkeksi. En ollut osannut odottaa sellaista kysymystä.

"No... olen hyvä tekniikan ja tietokoneiden kanssa, jos se lasketaan?" sanoin varovasti. Pomon hymy leveni. Ilmeisesti vastaukseni miellytti.

"Hienoa. Olen kaivannut mafiaan hakkeria, mutta harvoin ne tulevat oma-aloitteisesti paikalle."

* * *

><p>Tuijotin häntä hetken. Hän oli <em>mafia<em>pomo? Tämä oli _mafian_ päämaja? Veljeni kuului _mafiaan_?

"Uskon, että olet hämmentynyt, mutta et enää kauaa. Olen Yen Kuang, oikein hauska tavata", pomo yllättäen sanoi ja ojensi kätensä. Sekunnin kuluttua, kun olin murtautunut henkisestä kipsistäni, tartuin siihen. Se oli kylmä, ja huomattavasti sirompi ja pienempi kuin omani. Tai no, olimmehan eri sukupuoltakin ja olin isokokoisempi.

"Nyt, kun olet osa järjestöä, ymmärrät varmasti, että sinulla on _ehdoton_ vaitiolovelvollisuus. Ja jotenkin minusta tuntuu, että osalla meistä on hieman tylsää, kun eivät ole päässeet ampumaan ketään vähään aikaan. Vai mitä, Kiku?" Yen sanoi ja katsoi tappajaa, joka hymähti huvittuneesti. Värähdin. Kai se oli jotain paljon puhuttua sairasta mafiahuumoria, mutta silti aito uhkaus. Kannatti siis ihan suosiolla pitää suu soukemmalla. Tyydyin vain nyökkäämään merkiksi, että olin ymmärtänyt.

**_Why must I explain_**

**_Hey you, shallow_**

**_You think you're something_**

"Veljesi saa selittää sinulle asioita tarkemmin", Yen sanoi ja katsoi sitten Kikua ja sitä poninhäntäistä tyyppiä, jonka nimeksi oli jossain kohtaa sanottu Nazer. Molemmat päästivät irti olkapäistäni, ja Hyun viittasi minut istumaan yhteen nurkkapöytään. Hän itse rojahti alas minua vastapäätä ja näytti siltä, että repisi pääni irti.

"Mitä helvettiä sinä oikein ajattelit?"

* * *

><p>No niin! Lyriikat ovat<strong> Firealin<strong> kappaleista**_ The Imperia, Breathe, God_** ja _**Violet**_

Ja nyt niistä OC-hahmoista:

Kuten ehkä huomasitte, tästä luvusta niitä löytyi kolme (tai oikeastaan neljä, mutta koska neljännestä ei mainittu edes nimeä, niin esittelen hänet seuraavan luvun yhteydessä). Esittelen tässä nyt, mitä maata he edustavat, vaikkei sillä tiedolla ehkä mitään tee.

**Hyun** - _Pohjois-Korea_, kuten varmaan tuosta kaksoisveli-jutusta saattoi päätellä. Ja minä en omista häntä, kaikki kunnia tästä ihanaisesta **Vilma. N**:lle~

**Yen** - En tiedä, kuinka vaikea tämä oli arvata (olisi helpompaa tulevien lukujen perusteella), mutta kyseessä on siis _Mongolia_. Ja minä omistan tämän hahmon.

**Nazer** - Se rauhallinen poninhäntämies? Tämän arvattavuusvaikeudestakaan en ole ihan varma. Hän edustaa _Kazakstania_. Ja kuuluu myös minulle.

Ja elän kommenteista, ne ovat toivottuja!


	3. Hakkeri

**Ja ensimmäisen varsinaisen luvun lykkään nyt tänne, toivon että pidätte. Jatko tulee aika pian, kirjoitan nimittäin neljättä lukua tällä hetkellä.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Tietokoneen ruutu vilkkui tasaisesti, samalla kun kaiuttimesta kuului melko vaimeasti <em>Judas<em>, jota kuuntelin, ja odottelin latautumista.

**_I've learned love is like a brick, you can_**

**_Build a house or sink a dead body_**

Olin nyt ollut viikon ajan mafian hakkerina, ja päähäni oli ahdettu niin paljon tietoa, että se pursusi korvista ulos, sekoitti ajatukset ja melkein koko pään. Yksi "huvittavimpia" tietoja oli ollut se, kun uskomattoman suloisen Xiangin niin ikään suloinen kaksoisveli Chang oli kertonut tappaja-Kikun suosikkiteloituskeinon. Kummalliseen asentoon sitominen ja pään työntäminen johonkin akvaarion kokoiseen vesialtaaseen kuulosti jokseenkin kieroutuneelta. Ja julmalta. BDSM ilmeisesti kuului Kikun harrastuksiin.

Hieman tärkeämpiä tietoja oli sitten kertonut Hyun ensimmäisenä iltana. Siis sen jälkeen, kun oli haukkunut idiootiksi, koska olin eksynyt hänen työpaikalleen.

* * *

><p><em>"Mitä helvettiä sinä oikein ajattelit?"<em>

_Mutristin huuliani. Heti sitä oltiin kärttyisiä ja valittamassa._

_"Kai sitä nyt pikkuveljestään saa olla huolissaan. Kun et ole edes kertonut mitään!" puolustauduin. Hyun huokaisi._

_"Tietenkään en. Sinä olet surkea pitämään salaisuuksia, niin ei tällaisesta voi kertoa", hän tiuskaisi._

**_There're secrets in this life_**

**_That I can't hide_**

Hetken kiistelyn jälkeen hän vihdoin rauhoittui hieman, ja toimi viimein kuin piti. Eli kertoi minulle vähän lisää asioista.

_"Me emme ole mikään täysin irtonainen järjestö. En tiedä ihan tarkkaan, mutta olemme kai tavallaan osa Itämafiaa, tai ainakin meillä on suhteita sinne", Hyun aloitti selontekonsa ja pyöritteli lettiään. Nyökkäsin. Hänen ei tarvitsisi selittää, mikä Itämafia oli, tiesin sen muutenkin. Huvittava asia mafioissa tapasi olla se, että niistä löytyi todella paljon tietoa esimerkiksi Wikipediasta._

_"Kaikki jäsenet ovat jostain päin Kaukoitää ja Keski-Aasiaa", tähän kiinnitin huomiota, kun hän sanoi sen. Näytti todelta._

_"Onko meillä jotain erikoisalaa?" kysyin, "niin kuin joillain on huumekauppa esimerkiksi?"_

_Hyun mietti hetken._

_"Kai me lähinnä olemme palkkatappajia. Rahanpesuakin harjoitamme aika paljon", hän vastasi, "ja poliitikkojen lahjontaa ja uhkailua tietysti."_

_Viimeisen seikan kohdalla hänen naamalleen ilmestyi harvinainen hymy. En voinut olla hymähtämättä._

_"Pakko muuten kysyä, mitä sinä teet sitten?" tiedustelin. Kysymys oli pyörinyt mielessäni aika kauankin. Veljeni katsoi minua pitkään. Sitten hän työnsi käden tumman takkinsa alle. Painoin mieleeni, että haluaisin sellaisen itsekin. Kulmani kohosivat hiukan, kun hän veti esiin veitsen. Hän tuntui nauttivan suuresti reaktiostani, sillä hän hymyili jälleen ja pyöritteli sitä kädessään._

_"Arvaa kaksi kertaa."_

* * *

><p>"Mitä sinä säädät, lah?"<p>

Ääni ovelta katkaisi ajatukseni. Käännyin ympäri tuolini kanssa. Edessäni seisoi minua suurin piirtein kaksi päätä lyhyempi poika. Iältään ehkä yläasteella. Mitä sen ikäinen täällä teki? En kyllä tainnut olla oikea ihminen niin sanomaan. En itsekään ollut täysi-ikäinen. Eniten kyllä minua pojassa hämmensi tukka. Se oli _sininen_, aivan varmasti värjätty.

**_Boy, you're an alien_**

"En oikeastaan mitään", vastasin, "oliko muuta asiaa?"

Poika pudisti päätään.

"Ei, paitsi että lattia on ihan sekainen. Oletko sinä ihminen vai porsas, lah?" hän sanoi. Kurtistin kulmiani.

"Ihan ihminen, kiitos vain. Ja mitä pahaa on pienessä sotkussa?" kysyin. Ei lattialla nyt ollut kuin jotain papereita. Ja tyhjä pizzalaatikko, jonka olin tänne kiikuttanut kotoa. Hän näytti tyrmistyneeltä.

"Kutsutko tätä _pieneksi sotkuksi_? Kaaos pikemminkin, lah!" hän huudahti. Tunsin, kuinka otsasuoni alkoi sykkiä, kun hän jatkoi nälvimistäni.

"Kuules, pätkä..."

"Nash? Älä häiritse täällä", sointuisa ääni sanoi ovelta. Sinipäinen poika - jonka nimi nyt ilmeisesti oli Nash - kääntyi ympäri viattoman ilme naamallaan.

**_You're a sinner but you told me you're a saint_**

"En minä mitään häiritse, kun ei hän ollut edes tekemässä mitään, lah", hän sanoi ja osoitti minua. Pyörittelin suurieleisesti silmiäni. Ovelle tullut henkilö teki jonkun eleen, ja Nash pakeni huoneesta. Onneksi.

Häiritsevän, kummallisen hiustenvärin ja kummallisen lausepäätteen omaavan kakaran mentyä tarkastelin huoneeseen astunutta naista. Nuori, ehkä parikymppinen tai vähän alle. Mustat hiukset olivat kahdella nutturalla. Kauniit kasvot. Vaatteet olivat suhteellisen normaalit, paita ja housut, mitä nyt aika tummasävyiset.

"Voinko auttaa, kenties?" aloitin keskustelun, yllättävän luontevasti. Alun kangertelun ja pelkäämisen jälkeen olin jo onnistunut jotenkin sopeutumaan. Hän nyökkäsi ja ojensi minulle jotain, mikä vaikutti muistitikulta.

"Siinä on tiedot, tee minulle henkilöpaperit huomiseksi", hän sanoi, tai oikeammin käski. Nyökkäsin.

"Selvä..." yritin kuumeisesti muistaa naisen nimeä. Olin kyllä sen kuullut aiemmin...

"Ling?"

Hän näytti selvästi yllättyneeltä, mutta nyökkäsi sitten. Olin salaa hyvin tyytyväinen, että arvaus oli mennyt nappiin.

"Ja niiden on sitten parasta olla valmiit huomenna, kun tulen ne hakemaan", hän sanoi, huomattavasti jäätävämmin, kuin äsken.

**_Shut the fuck up she said, I'm going fucking deaf_**

**_You're always too loud, everything's too loud_**

Nyökkäsin ja nielaisin pienesti. Ling vain hymähti ja häipyi huoneesta, paukauttaen oven kiinni ja jättäen minut keskenäni koneen ja juuri seuraamme liittyneen muistitikun kanssa.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wake up, Báichī<em>."

Hätkähdin hereille. Ensimmäinen asia, minkä tajusin, oli näppäimistölle valunut kuola. Ties millaista unta olin nähnyt. En kylläkään muistanut sitä. Liekö tuo huono vai hyvä asia, sama se.

Toinen asia, minkä tajusin, oli herättäjäni henkilöllisyys. Vaikken häntä nähnytkään, tunnistin hänet silti. Äänestä ja siitä, että kukaan muu täällä ei puhunut englannin ja kiinan sekoitusta. Miksi kaikki kutsuivat minua idiootiksi? Mitä pahaa olin tehnyt? Käännyin ympäri.

"Niin?" kysyin. Xiang seisoi edessäni, ilmeettömänä kuten aina.

"Kuulin ulkopuolelle, kuinka kuorsasit, niin katsoin parhaaksi herättää sinut, ennen kuin Kiku olisi tehnyt sen", hän sanoi. En voinut olla hymyilemättä.

"Kiva tietää, että minustakin huolehditaan", sanoin, ja vilkaisin tietokoneen ruutua.

**_I'll take care of you oh_**

**_Have faith that when you call my name_**

**_I'll be there_**

Xiang ei sanonut asiaan mitään, mutta huomasin silmäkulmastani, kuinka hänen suupielensä nyki. En kuitenkaan kommentoinut asiaa sen enempää, mikä oli tapojeni vastaista. Keskityin kymmenen sekunnin ajan Lingin vaatimien henkilöpaperien tekemiseen, kunnes suloisuuden ilmentymä takavasemmallani puhui jälleen:

"Tuletko mukaan kohta?"

Kirjoittamani sana jäi kesken. Käännyin jälleen katsomaan häntä.

"Mihin?" kysyin.

"Hakemaan raitista ilmaa. Tai no siitä en tiedä, mutta minun ja Hyunin pitää käydä hoitamassa yksi juttu kaupungilla. Tuletko mukaan?" hän kysyi. _Yksi juttu_ ei ollut kovin valaiseva. Ja kuulosti toisen vakavan äänen sanomana pahalta.

"Selvä. Ole valmiina tuossa ovella vartin päästä", hän sanoi ja lähti huoneesta sen siliän tien. Leukani oli pudota maahan saakka. Missä vaiheessa olin vastannut myöntävästi? No, ei tässä enää voinut peruakaan. Ja kenties nyt saisin jotain muutakin selville.

_**You're gaping wide open**_

_**Forgotten in your own**_

* * *

><p>Olkaapas hyvät. Ja tämän luvun soundtrack:<p>

_Lady Gaga - Judas _  
><em>3 Doors Down - When I'm Gone <em>  
><em>Katy Perry - E.T <em>  
><em>Dannii Minogue - I Begin To Wonder <em>  
><em>Blink-182 - Shut Up <em>  
><em>Copeland - Take Care <em>  
><em>Fireal - Syren<em>

Sitten taas OC-esittelyitä:

**Chang** - _Kowloon_, Hong Kongin kaksoisveli. Kaikki kunnia hänestä** Vilma. N**:lle

**Nash** - Kuten epäsiisteydestä valittamisen perusteella voi päätellä, kyseessä on _Singapore_. Ja hän kuuluu vain ja ainoastaan **Kaeru**lle (joka ei ole suostunut kertomaan nimeään täällä)

**Ling** - En tiedä, oliko pääteltävissä, mutta hän on siis _Malesia_. Ja hahmon omistaa **Ukraina-san/Undertaker/**mikälie

Jos joku nyt ei satu tietämään, mikä luvussa mainittu "Itämafia" on, niin valistan teitä:  
><em>"Venäjän "mafia" tai itämafia on nimitys, jota käytetään Venäjän tai koko entisen Neuvostoliiton alueen järjestäytyneestä rikollisuudesta ja sitä harjoittavista ryhmittymistä. "<em>  
>Tästä kiittäkää Wikipediaa<p>

Ja ne kommentit on sitten edelleen tosi ihania~


	4. Huumekauppias

Ja uusi luku sitten~ Seuraavan luvun jälkeen sitten hidastuu, koska pidemmälle en ole kirjoittanut vielä paljoa, ja heinäkuu on osaltani muutenkin aika kiireinen. Mutta nauttikaa tästä!

* * *

><p>Vartti kului nopeasti ja pian löysin itseni odottelemasta ovelta. Xiang seisoi vieressäni, tuijotellen eteensä. Hyräilin jotain mieleeni yhtäkkiä tullutta kappaletta hiljaa.<p>

"Hei, Yong Soo", hän yllättäen puhui. Nostin katseeni lattiasta.

"Mitä?" kysyin. Hän lykkäsi käteeni jotain.

"Ihan siltä varalta, että jos joku uhkaa sinua. Koskaan ei voi olla varma", hän sanoi. Nyökkäsin, ja tarkastelin esinettä. Automaattipistooli. Voi herrajumala... _mitä_ me olimme oikein menossa tekemään?

**_He's gonna start a fight_**

**_We're all gonna get in a fight!_**

Pian ovelle ilmestyi pieneksi yllätyksekseni myös Hyun. Ilme oli neutraali, kun hän huomasi minut, joten Xiang oli ehtinyt varoittaa. Hänen perässään tuli joku tummatukkainen, ruskettuneen oloinen poika, jota en tuntenut. Hän oli suurin piirtein ikäiseni, mutta paljon pienempi, Yeniäkin lyhyempi (silloin kun hänellä on korot). Pituuden puutteen lisäksi hän oli todella laiha, eikä lihaksia juurikaan ollut. Tummat silmät katsoivat minua ja Xiangia arvioiden. Hän näytti kerrassaan riutuneelta. En voinut olla säälimättä hieman.

"Mennään", Xiang sanoi yksinkertaisesti ja avasi oven. Me kaikki neljä astuimme ulos.

* * *

><p>Katulamppujen valaisemat tiet olivat harvinaisen tyhjiä. Toisaalta oli arki-ilta, tiistai. Kävelimme melko ripeästi eteenpäin. Välillä hidastellen, sillä Hyun joutui ajoittain käytännössä katsoen raahaamaan sitä riutunutta poikaa, jonka nimeksi hän oli jossain kohtaa sanonut Rahim. Hän ei puhunut oikeastaan mitään, vähän hangoitteli välillä vastaan, mutta ei sen enempää. Epäilykseni kasvoivat edelleen. Käsi hakeutui automaattisesti taskussa odottavalle pistoolille. Olimme siis oikeasti tekemässä jotain vaarallista.<p>

**_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_**

**_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_**

Olin saada sydänkohtauksen, kun Xiang yhtäkkiä olikin aivan vieressäni. Joko ilmeeni oli kertonut jotain, tai sitten hän luki ajatuksia.

"Kuule... vaikka tapahtuisi mitä, tai näkisit ihan mitä tahansa, älä panikoi", hän kuiskasi korvaani. Tunsin, kuinka iho nousi niskasta kananlihalle. Neuvo ei ollut vallankumouksellinen, mutta viisas joka tapauksessa. Päätin noudattaa sitä parhaani mukaan.

Pian näin, kuinka yhteen katulamppuun nojasi yksi, minua jonkin verran vanhempi mieshenkilö. Musta, sekainen tukka ja mielipuolinen virne. Vaatteet eivät olleet kovin kaksiset, kuten ei myöskään ruumiinrakenne. Aika heiveröinen. Hän muistutti tavallaan Rahimia, erona se, että näytti paljon enemmän hullulta murhaajalta, terroristilta ja/tai narkomaanilta.

"Kas, iltaa herrat, ja neiti", hän totesi, kun olimme kohdalta. Kohotin kulmiani. Kuka meistä oli _neiti_? Vastaus saapui siinä muodossa, että huomasin Hyunin poskien tummuvan.

"Turpa kiinni, Salim", hän sihahti. Ilmeisesti veljeni siis tunsi tämän omituisesti virnuilevan, murhaaja-narkomaanilta näyttävän Salimin, joka vain hymähti vastaukseksi.

"Tuoko oli se, mitä saan vastikkeeksi ensimmäisen luokan oopiumilähetyksestä?" hän kysyi. Päässäni soivat helikellot. Tyyppi siis oli huumevälittäjä. Xiang huokaisi raskaasti ja astui Hyunin ja Salimin väliin.

"Ei turhaa rähinöintiä, kiitos. Ja lähetystä vastaan saat sen, mitä pyysit", hän sanoi tyynesti. Salim kallisti päätään. Ärsyttävät ilmeet ja reaktiot. Ja aika hyvä aseistus, huomasin. Povitaskussa näkyi useampi ruisku, joista en edes välttämättä halunnut tietää, mitä niissä oli. Veitsiä varmaan ympäri kehoa.

"Mistä tiedän, onko yhtään hyvä?" hän kysyi. Kysymys hämmensi minua entisestään. _Mikä_? Olin aivan pihalla, enkä tiennyt, oliko se hyvä vai huono asia. Xiang huokaisi taas.

"No saat testata", hän sanoi ja katsoi Hyunia. Veljeni vain nyökkäsi ja sysäsi Rahimin eteenpäin todella kevyen näköisesti, aivan kuin tämä ei olisi painanut mitään. Ja tässä kohtaa on pakko todeta, etten osannut ollenkaan valmistautua siihen, mitä tulisin näkemään.

_**Her heart in my hands, it's too bad, no regrets**_

Kun Hyun oli tökännyt pojan eteenpäin, Salim nappasi tämän oitis kiinni. Kielet kohtasivat, kun viimeksi mainittu runnoi huulensa toisen huulille lievästi ilmaistuna väkivaltaisesti. Kuulin, kuinka Rahim äännähti protestoivasti ja räpiköi vanhemman miehen otteessa, tuloksetta. En voinut olla säälimättä. Samalla olin myös järkyttynyt. Kyllä minun olisi pitänyt tietää, että mafiat kävivät myös ihmiskauppaa. Mitä oikein olin odottanut? Että olimme poikkeus? Moitin itseäni mielessäni typeryydestäni. Ei enää mikään ihme, jos sanoivat idiootiksi.

"Tarpeeksi hyvä", Salim totesi pian ja roikotti kiroavaa ja rimpuilevaa Rahimia hiuksista. Siihen asti, kunnes kyllästyi ja kumautti tältä tajun kankaalle. Sitten hän osoitti jalkojensa juuressa odottelevaa suurta laatikkoa, jonka Hyun ja Xiang nostivat ylös. Lyhyet nyökkäykset ja lähtö takaisin. En oikein tiennyt, mitä ajatella nyt. Ollako shokissa, vai täysin tyyni ja tunteeton? Vai ei kumpaakaan?

**_Feeling out of place, really feeling strange_**

* * *

><p>Hätkähdin, kun jonkun käsi oli yllättäen olallani. Sotilaallinen ote. Siis Xiang. Hyunilla näytti olevan tekemistä Salimin luovuttaman laatikon kanssa.<p>

"Näytät ihan lamaantuneelta", toteamus oli todellakin laimea. Hymähdin, katse maahan luotuna.

**_Setsunasa ni hello! Nani shitendarou? Watashi baka dayo_**

**_Umaku ikanai tsutaerarenai sora wo miagetara_**

"Herkempää hirvittäisi vieläkin enemmän..." mutisin, "olen idiootti."

Xiang kohotti toista (todella paksua) kulmaansa.

"Tai sitten et ole vielä tottunut tähän. Mutta tätä me teemme", hän sanoi, yhä ilmeettömänä.

"Eli siis olen tähän toistaiseksi tottumaton idiootti", totesin, nyt jo hymyillen. Olin jälleen onnistunut murtautumaan kipsistäni. Hän kohautti olkiaan ja lähti sisälle, sillä olimme jo ehtineet tutuksi tulleelle kujalle.

Auttaessani Hyunia kantamaan laatikon sisälle (halusi hän sitä tai ei, mutta ei hän ainakaan valittanut), kertasin äskeistä hetkeä mielessäni. Kuin Xiang oli kääntynyt avatakseen oven, olin aivan varma, että hän oli hymyillyt. Todella huomaamattomasti, mutta se kuitenkin oli hymy.

* * *

><p>Tiistai-illan inhottavasta ihmiskaupan todistamisesta huolimatta pysyin tapani mukaan melko pirteänä. Sain ajoissa väkerrettyä Lingin pyytämät paperit - joista hän ei sen kummempia kiitellyt, mutta ainakin ne kelpasivat. Nash ilmestyi aina vähintään kerran päivässä valittamaan sekaisesta pöydästä ja lattiasta, tai muuten vain viisastelemaan. Vaikka hän välillä saikin vereni kuohumaan, niin olin silti onnistunut vastustamaan kiusausta kuristaa hänet.<p>

Yksi asia minua tosin alkoi ihmetyttää. Pomon ainaiset poissaolot. Aluksi Yen oli ollut aina paikalla, niin kuin mafiapomon arvolle sopi. Mutta nykyisin häntä näkyi täällä enää ehkä kerran viikossa, jos sitäkään. Olimme Changin kanssa ihmetelleet asiaa molemmat, yhtä tietämättöminä. Pienen mietinnän jälkeen olin jopa uskaltautunut kysymään asiaa Kikulta, joka oli vain maininnut jotain epäselvää kiireistä. Silkka hätävalhe.

_**That the images they sell are illusion & dream**_

_**In other words dishonesty**_

Kun tälläisia viikkoja oli kulunut peräti kolme, aloin uskoa, että jotain todella oli tekeillä. Kikua tosin ei hirveästi näyttänyt asia hetkauttavan, eikä paria muutakaan. Nazer tosin nyt tuntui aina nukkuvan, hereillä ollessaankin. Tosin minun lisäkseni myös Xiang vaikutti levottomalta. Yenin ollessa poissa hän veti jöötä, mikä kyllä hämmensi minua hieman. Luulisi hänen olevan vain tyytyväinen asiaan. Hän ei vaikuttanut sellaiselta, joka vältteli johtamista.

"Keksin vain kaksi syytä, mistä voisi johtua..." Chang totesi kerran, kun taas vaihteeksi puimme asiaa.

"No?"

"Ensimmäinen olisi se viattomampi selitys. Tai no, viaton ja viaton. Pomolla on aika hyvät suhteet yhteen isompaan järjestöön Venäjällä", hän selitti. Nyökkäsin.

"Lopun voi arvata. Mutta se ei selitä veljesi käytöstä", sanoin. Chang nyökkäsi.

"Ei niin, joten siitä tuskin on kyse. Se toinen sitten... no, minusta tuntuu, että se liittyy jotenkin _häneen_", hän sanoi. Viimeisen sanan painottaminen tuntui oudolta. Kurtistin kulmiani. Kuka _hän_?

* * *

><p>Olkaapa hyvät. Ja tämän luvun soundtrack menee näin:<p>

_P!nk - So What _  
><em>Green Day - Boulevard Of Broken Dreams <em>  
><em>The Fall Of Troy - F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X <em>  
><em>Will. - The Traveling Song <em>  
><em>An Cafe - Ryusei Rocket <em>  
><em>Poets Of The Fall - Illusion &amp; Dream<em>

Sitten jälleen OC-esittelyjä (näitä ei enää varmaan tule niin paljoa olemaan):

**Rahim** - En taaskaan tiedä, pystyikö tätä arvaamaan ja kuinka helposti, hän edustaa _Pakistania_. Ja kuuluu kaikkineen **Ivan-Chan**ille~

**Salim** - Kaikkien pieni suosikkipsykopaatti, eli _Afganistan_. Ja hänet omistaa **Kaeru**

Ja edelleen rakastan niitä kommentteja, että jos olisitte oikein kilttejä~


	5. Johtaja

Joo, pääsen taas vaihteeksi päivittelemään, kun vihdoin palasin Britannian mailta. Tätä lukua saa vapaasti vihata, en ole tähän oikein tyytyväinen itsekään, mutta...

Here we go!

* * *

><p>"Kuka on <em>Hän<em>?" kysyin pienen hiljaisuuden kuluttua. Chang ei aluksi vastannut yhtään mitään. Pienen, häviävän hetken ajan pelkäsin kysyneeni jotain, mikä ei minulle kuulunut.

"Oletko tullut miettineeksi, mistä Yen olisi mahtanut saada sen olkapäästä solisluuhun jatkuvan arven?" hän esitti lopulta vastakysymyksen. Nyökkäsin. Pakostihan sitä mietti, kun sen oli niin monesti nähnyt.

"No... _hän_ teki sen. Oletko täällä ollessasi kertaakaan kuullut nimeä Yao Wang?"

Pudistin päätäni. Hetkinen, eikö Wang ollut myös Changin ja Xiangin sukunimi?

"Hän on isoveljemme. Emme ole nähneet häntä ollenkaan sen jälkeen, kun meistä tuli jäseniä täällä, hän vain katosi jonnekin. Ja tietyssä mielessä ihan hyvä niin", Chang jatkoi. Kohotin kulmiani. Omituinen suhtautuminen.

**_You drove me to this now you disappear_**

"Yksikään kohtaaminen Yaon ja Yenin välillä ei nimittäin ole kaunista nähtävää."

"Miksei?" kysyin. Chang huokaisi.

"Lienee paras, että aloitan aivan alusta. Yenin alkuvaiheista en tiedä juurikaan. Luulisin, että hän jäi pienenä orvoksi tai jotain, sillä Yao toi hänet meille, kun olimme kaikki ehkä kuuden tai seitsemän vuoden ikäisiä", hän aloitti, " en tiedä oikein, mitä siinä välissä tapahtui, sillä en nähnyt häntä kovin paljoa, ja asuimme Xiangin kanssa aika pitkään Englannissa, mutta Yao ilmeisesti piti häntä tavallaan eristyksessä."

"Tavallaan?" toistin.

"No, 'hyljeksiä' olisi kai parempi ilmaus. Häntä ei tavallaan edes ollut, ja hän pysyi aina neljän seinän sisällä, yhdessä ainoassa huoneessa. Toisaalta ei hän ehkä halunnutkaan Anikin huomioivan", Chang selitti. Nyökkäsin. Oli sanomattakin selvää, että Yen ja tämä Yao Wang vihasivat syvästi toisiaan.

_**Will you pay for what you've done, hatred**_

"Sitten, kun Xiangin kanssa palasimme kotiin, kuulimme, että hän oli karannut. He olivat Yaon kanssa tapelleet aika pahasti", hän jatkoi, "siitä on vain muutama vuosi. Yen onnistui jotenkin pääsemään Venäjälle, ja hän "asui" jonkin aikaa siellä."

"Ja löysi Itämafian", arvasin. Kiinalainen keskustelukumppanini hymähti.

"Mafia oikeastaan löysi hänet. Ja sekin oikeastaan silkkaa tuuria. Tai mieti nyt, kuinka todennäköistä on, että vaikutusvaltainen, venäläinen mafioso löytää jostain katuojasta riutuneen, sairaalloisen laihan teinitytön, jonka likaiset hiukset ovat sotkussa ja silmät vievät kasvojen tilasta puolet?" irvistin mielikuvalle. Inhottavan tuntuinen. Ja samalla kunnioitusta mielelleni, joka pystyi niin hyvin sen kuvittelemaan. Chang vaikutti nauttivan reaktiostani, hymystä päätellen.

**_None ever told you that you wouldn't be taken_**

**_Taken by a stranger_**

"No kuitenkin, hänet löydettiin. En muista sitä miestä kovin hyvin, mutta hän on aika iso kiho alamaailmassa. Hän kuitenkin jostain syystä otti Yenin mukaansa ja hänestä tuli jäsen", hän jatkoi ja nojautui hieman taaksepäin tuolissaan.

"Miten Yen sitten päätyi johtamaan tätä porukkaa?" kysyin. Chang kohautti olkiaan.

"Vaikea sanoa. Ilmeisesti Venäjällä johtohahmot tykästyivät häneen ja hän pääsi kasaamaan tätä haaraa. Myönnetään, oli aika yllätys, kun hän yhtäkkiä käveli kadulla vastaan. En aluksi ollut tunnistaa", hän totesi ja naurahti. Hymähdin itsekin pienesti, kai silkkaa kohteliaisuuttani.

"Päädyimme sitten mukaan. Itse asiassa useampi mafian jäsenistä on kasvanut kanssamme samassa perheessä. Mei ja Viet esimerkiksi", hän jatkoi ja viittasi yhtä pöytää kohti. Nyökyttelin, tiesin jo valmiiksi, keistä puhuttiin.

"Sanoit, että Yao katosi. Miten Yenin poissaolot voisivat siihen..."

"Päättelin Xiangin käytöksestä", Chang vastasi, ennen kun sain lauseeni muodostettua, "Yen uskoutuu pääasiassa hänelle, ja jos se liittyy Yaoon, on päivänselvää, että häntä huolestuttaa, kun ei ole varma, kumman puolesta ottaa luoti nahkaan, jos on tarvetta."

Irvistin taas. Toivottavasti sitä tarvetta ei koskaan tulisi.

**_But see how deep the bullet lies_**

**_Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder_**

* * *

><p>Yllättäen ovi tempaistiin auki. Keskustelu vaimeni ja suurin piirtein jokaisen paikallaolijan katse sinkoutui oviaukolle. Minä ja Chang emme olleet poikkeus. Moni varmasti oli odottanut näkevänsäkin Yenin, kuten asia oli. Mutta... ei noin huolittelemattoman näköisenä.<p>

Ei vaatteissa mitään vikaa ollut, ne olivat ihan siistit. Leveähihainen paita ja tummat housut. Hiukset nyt hiukan pörrössä, tuulen sekoittamat (lakkaa tai muotovaahtoa ei niissä oltu nähtykään). Kasvot taas... no, ensimmäinen huomio oli, että meikkiä ei näyttänyt olevan ollenkaan. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että iho näytti hiukan tavallista kalpeammalta. Mutta se taas ei voinut selittää verestäviä silmiä ja tummimpia koskaan näkemiäni silmänalusia. Aivan kuin ei olisi viikkoon nukkunut minuuttiakaan.

"Pomo... oletko ihan kunnossa?" kysyjä oli pieneksi yllätyksekseni Hyun, joka istui yksikseen. Yen käänsi vähän päätään ja hymähti.

"Olen. Aina ei voi olla kauneimmillaan", hän totesi ja huikkasi jotain paikan baarimikolle, ennen kuin istahti yhden pöydän ääreen. Siihen, missä hän aina istui. Tuoli olikin ollut tyhjillään aika kauan.

**_I play my role, it's cristal clear_**

**_I want it, i hate it, if i need it I'll take it_**

Minuutin päästä keskustelut jatkuivat jälleen normaalisti ja turvallisen ilmapiirin luova puheensorina täytti tilan. Onneksi. Hiljaisuus tuntui ahdistavalta. Jatkoimme Changin kanssa puhumista, jostain vähän kevyemmästä aiheesta, jonka jompikumpi keksi. Pian viereen tapittamaan ilmestyi myös Nash, joka oli ärsyttävä, kuten aina (paitsi, että nyt hän ei voinut valittaa mistään sotkusta, koska niitä ei ollut).

Jostain syystä, katseeni kuitenkin osui jälleen johtajaamme, joka istui tuolilla rentona ja joi hitaasti martinilasista. Xiang istui hänen vieressään, ja puhui hiljaa ja nopeasti jotain, johon hän vastaili lyhyesti, välinpitämättömän oloisena. Varmaan tenttaus, mitä-missä-milloin - kysymyksillä höystettynä.

Yllättäen, täysin odottamattani, katse nousi suuntaani. Tummat, suuret silmät tuijottivat hetken. Jähmetyin hetkeksi, kunnes tajusin, että hän ei katsonutkaan minua, vaan Changia vieressäni. "_Minä tiedän, mitä te tiedätte_", katse vaikutti sanovan, tai oikeammin kuiskaavan. Purin huultani. Hyvä vai huono asia? Vilkaisin Changia. Hän rummutti sormillaan pöytää.

**_Katson kylmillä silmillä_**

**_Katson kauas ohitsesi_**

* * *

><p>Koputus. Käännyin ympäri tuolini kanssa. Sentään jollain oli käytöstapoja, kun ei rynnännyt heti sisälle. Oven avasi odotetustikin uskomattoman suloinen kiinalaiskollegani.<p>

"Voinko kenties auttaa?" kysyin ja hymyilin hänelle. Vakava ilme katsoi takaisin, mutta aistin silmistä samaa levottomuutta, mitä aikaisemminkin olin tullut huomanneeksi.

"Pomo tahtoo nähdä sinut", Xiang sanoi, aika hiljaisesti. Hymyni hiipui. Tunsin, kuinka pieni paniikki hiipi selkäytimestä niskaa pitkin aivoihin ja laski liukumäkeä samaa reittiä takaisin. Pomo tiesi, että minä tiesin hänen menneisyyttään. En ollut vielä(kään) tarpeeksi sisäpiiriläinen tietämään. Mitä tapahtuisi?

**_I won't tell you a damn thing_**

**_That I could not tell my friends_**

Nyökkäsin Xiangille mahdollisimman normaalin oloisesti ja hän kääntyi lähteäkseen. Ei tainnut olla kummempaa asiaa.

"Hei muuten", sanoin, myös itseni pieneksi yllätykseksi. Käsi, joka oli ollut laskeutumassa oven kahvalle, pysähtyi. Aivan kuin hän olisi jäätynyt.

"Niin?"

Hymyilin pienesti.

"Olethan sinä ihan kunnossa?"

Xiang kääntyi ympäri. Ilme oli tulkitsematon. Sekoitus hämmennystä ja vähän epäuskoisuuttakin?

**_Ajatukseni on parvi kärpäsiä_**

**_Päässä ja pitkin huonetta_**

**_Enkä löydä lätkää, jolla liiskata ne_**

**_Ja surinansa sammuttaa_**

"Olen. Miten niin?" hän vastasi. Nousin ylös tuolistani. Olimme molemmat keskivertoa pidempiä, mutta minä vein voiton aika pienellä, mutta huomattavalla erolla.

"Halusin vain varmistaa."

_Koska pidän sinusta todella paljon_, lisäsin mielessäni ja purjehdin hänen ohitseen, kohti Yenin kabinettia.

* * *

><p>Kynnet naputtivat tasaiseen tahtiin pöytää. Nielaisin ja tuijotin visusti syliini.<p>

"Yong Soo", Yen aloitti. Nostin katseeni merkiksi, että kuuntelin, mutta en sanonut mitään. Toivoin sen riittävän.

"Nyt saat luvan unohtaa kaikki työt, mitä sinulla kenties on kesken. Kuuntele nyt todella tarkasti", hän sanoi. Kurtistin kulmiani. Omituinen pyyntö.

"Sinun pitää ottaa selville kaikki mahdollinen eräästä henkilöstä. Tiedän sinun kykenevän siihen, vaikkei olekaan helppoa murtautua poliisien tietokantaan."

Jos kulmani olivat äsken olleet kurtussa, nyt ne pomppasivat suoraan pilviin asti. _Poliisin_? Oliko hän järjiltään?

**_Luuleeko hän että muut ovat koneita_**

**_Onko hän itse ihminen ollenkaan_**

"Selvä. Voinko kysyä, miksi?" vastasin, purren huultani. Yen hymähti ja sipaisi hiuksiaan.

"Kysyit jo. Ja vastaus on niin yksinkertainen, että ellemme onnistu, niin olemme kaikki tuhoon tuomittuja. Myös sinä", hän vastasi aivan liian arkipäiväisesti. Leukani oli kolahtaa pöytään. Miten niin tuhoon tuomittuja? Miksi ihmeessä? Kuka tämä henkilö oli? Miksi ajatuksissani oli liikaa kysymyksiä? Mitä järkeä äskeisessä kysymyksessä oli?

Yenin kasvoilta oli kadonnut se jokin hymyntapainen, mikä äsken oli vielä ollut näkyvissä.

"Tiedän, mitä mietit. En osaa sanoa varmasti, mitä kaikille käy, jos pahin tapahtuu, mutta yhdestä - tai kahdesta asiasta olen varma", hän sanoi. Säpsähdin mieleni sisäisistä kysymyksistä ulos ja katsoin häntä odottavasti.

"Mistä sitten?" kysyin. Hän nojautui vähän eteenpäin.

"Siitä, että jos meidän käy huonosti, Xiang viedään ja minä menetän pääni."

**_Usko vaan että huominen vie pelon mennessään_**

**_Että pysyt järjissäs_**

**_Sitä et tahdo_**

* * *

><p>Tässä, suvaitkaa. Soundtrack kuuluu näin:<p>

_Bullet For My Valentine - Disappear _  
><em>Lena - Taken By A Stranger <em>  
><em>Kate Bush - Running Up That Hill <em>  
><em>Cristal Snow - Cristal Clear <em>  
><em>Ultra Bra - Naispaholainen <em>  
><em>3 Doors Down - When I'm Gone <em>  
><em>Happoradio - Nukahdistus <em>  
><em>Happoradio - Sitä Et Tahdo<em>

Uusia OC-hahmoja tässä luvussa ei näköjään tullut. Mutta sainpahan Kiinan mukaan! Ja en tiedä, huomaako sitä muuten, mutta omaan jonkinlaisen pakkomielteen tehdä hänestä pahiksen (johtuu kyllä kai osittain hänen ja Mongolian "dramaattisesta" historiasta...).

Ja kommentit ovat aivan ihania~ Saa myös spekuloida, kuka on tämä "mystinen henkilö", tosin en usko sen olevan vaikea arvailtava...


	6. Kasvatit

Ja jälleen olen onnistunut saamaan aikaan jotain! En tiedä sitten, kuinka ennalta-arvattavaksi tämäkin on mennyt, mutta toivottavasti kestätte (otan mieluusti vastaan rakentavaa palautetta~

Mutta nyt:

* * *

><p>Hetken hiljaisuus. Tuijotin tyrmistyneenä eteeni. No haloo, kuka tahansa reagoisi samoin, jos uutinen olisi se, että on melkein jo tuomittu.<p>

"Mutta minä en anna sen tapahtua. Ja siksi nyt sinun on tehtävä parhaasi", Yen sanoi, katkaisten hiljaisuuden.

_**Something has to change**_

_**Un-deniable dilemma**_

"Kenestä minun siis tarkalleen ottaen on otettava selvää?" kysyin, kun olin kerännyt kaikki ajatusteni palaset ja liimannut ne yhteen. Hän nojasi vähän takakenoon tuolissaan.

"Tiedämme vain, että hän on poliisi tällä alueella ja suurella todennäköisyydellä myös britti", hän vastasi. Britti? Kummallista. Tai no, olimmehan Hong Kongin alueella, joten ehkei se sittenkään ollut ihan niin outoa.

"Miten hän sitten... siis, onko hän jäljillämme? Miten?" kysymysten tulva pakeni huuliltani, ennen kuin edes muodostin ne aivoissani. Yen nyökkäsi.

"On. Tavallisesti se ei olisi ongelma eikä mikään, koska voisimme lahjoa hänet. Mutta..." hän piti pienen tauon, "se ei toimi, koska eräs häntä auttava henkilö, joka luultavasti meistä antoi vihjeen, sattuu olemaan meille _harvinaisen_ tuttu."

Lauseen sävy oli niin halveksiva, että mieleeni tuli heti eräs Changin kertomuksesta kuulemani nimi.

"Yao Wang?" arvasin. Pomon huulille hakeutui vino hymy.

"Kuuntelit näköjään tarkasti Changia. Arvauksesi on oikea. Yao paitsi estää lahjonnan, myös tietää joistakin jäsenistä paljon, eikä vähiten minusta", hän sanoi. Nyökkäsin. Vastustajalla ei siis ollut mitään huonoja kortteja kädessä. Tämä alkoi kuulostaa oikeasti pelottavalta.

"Mitä tarkoitit sillä, että Xiang viedään?" kysyin, sillä se oli häirinnyt mieltäni koko ajan. Hän huokaisi.

"Sinähän tiedät, että hän, Chang ja Nash asuivat joskus Englannissa?" hän varmisti. Nashin mainitseminen tuli minulle täytenä yllätyksenä. En ollut tiennyt hänestä lainkaan, mutta nyökkäsin silti.

"No, ilmeisesti tällä britillä, joka on meidän perässämme, on yhteys heidän silloiseen, vieläkin kai aika vaikutusvaltaiseen huoltajaansa. He ehkä, ja aika luultavasti selviävät ilman tuomiota, mutta joutuvat takaisin sinne", hän kertoi, "heille käy hyvin, mutta emmehän halua menettää heitä?"

En sanonut mitään. Oli se tavallaan helpottavaa kuulla, että Xiang selviäisi varmasti, mutta ajatus siitä, etten näkisi häntä enää ikinä... kamalaa.

_**Straggle, stumble, shackled and bound in chains**_

_**In chains, I'm in chains**_

"Me muut emme valitettavasti ole niin hyväonnisia. Ling, Mei ja Viet nyt ehkä lähtevät Yaon matkaan. Nazer ja muut keskiaasialaiset toivon mukaan selviävät pitkällä vapausrangaistuksella. Kikusta en sitten tiedä ollenkaan", Yen luetteli.

"Entä minä ja Hyun?" kysyin. Hän hymähti.

"Hyunista en voi sanoa mitään varmaa. Sinä taas saat korkeintaan ehdonalaista, uskoisin", hän sanoi. Huokaisin pienesti. Ei kovin paha. Mutta...

"Mitä sinulle sitten käy? Tappavatko he sinut?" jatkoin kyselyäni. Oikeastaan tiesin jo vastauksen, sillä hän oli jo sanonut sen, mutta tahdoin tietää vähän tarkemmin. Hän ravisti päätään.

"Eivät. Ei heillä ole valtuuksia. Mutta minua vastaan on niin suuri näyttö, että saan väistämättä kuolemantuomion", hän vastasi ja hymyili vähän surullisesti, "tuot sitten haudalle kukkia. Liljat olisivat ihan kivoja."

Hymähdin. Huono vitsi, mutta eipä väliä.

"Juurihan sanoit, että periksi ei anneta", huomautin. Yen naurahti.

"Aivan. Joten töihin siitä", komenteleva sävy oli palannut. Nyökkäsin ja livahdin ovesta ulos. Tosin en tiedä, oliko niin nopea poistuminen hyvä. Ulkopuolella olin nimittäin törmätä Xiangiin, joka oli oven takana odottelemassa. Katsoimme toisiamme pitkään, parinkymmenen senttimetrin välimatkan päästä. Hän ei puhunut, eikä ilmettä taaskaan ollut. Mutta kun katsoin ylemmäs, syvälle ruskeisiin silmiin, tuntui hetken siltä, kuin olisin osannut lukea ajatuksia.

"_Tiedän sen, minkä sinäkin. Joudun täältä pois. Meille kaikille käy huonosti_."

Kuinka pessimistinen hänen katseensa olikaan. Ja pian se vaihtui sydäntäsärkevän surulliseen. Tuijotuskilpailumme kesti karkeasti arvioituna vain puoli minuuttia, mutta se tuntui ikuisuudelta.

_**Ymmärrätkö viimein, miksi harvoin hymyilen?**_

"Älä huoli", hän näytti sävähtävän, kun vihdoin puhuin ja kävelin hänen ohitseen, "minä teen parhaani."

Kuulin takaani hänen tuhahduksensa. Vai oliko se sittenkin hymähdys?

"Minä tiedän sen."

* * *

><p>"Miten edistyt, lah?"<p>

Heilautin kättäni epämääräisesti, vastaamatta sen kummemmin Nashin kysymykseen. Hänen lisäkseen niskaani hengittivät Hyun ja Chang, jotka seurasivat tekemisiäni. He onneksi olivat hiljaisempia, ja ehkä vähän enemmän kiinnostuneita toisistaan kuin minusta. Olin parin päivän aikana aistinut, että tappajaveljeni ja suloisen Xiangin kaksosen välillä oli jotain. Eivät he sitä näyttäneet, mutta aivan varmasti jotain syvempää se oli, kuin silkka työsuhde.

Sormeni liikkuivat ympäri tietokoneen näppäimistöä ja tasainen naputus täytti huoneen. Ja osittain myös se, kun Chang hyräili hiljaa jotain kappaletta, jota en ollut koskaan edes kuullut. Päästessäni eteenpäin, suojaus suojaukselta, ääni voimistui samaa vauhtia hiljaiseksi lauluksi.

**_We are choosing to be here right now _**

**_Hold on, stay inside_**

**_This holy reality, this holy experience_**

**_Choosing to be here in_**

Omalla tavallaan sanat sopivat tilanteeseen hyvin. Hyun taisi huomata sen myös, sillä kuulin hänen suunnaltaan hiljaisen hymähdyksen. Lopulta sain murskattua viimeisenkin suojauksen. Olimme päässeet sisälle poliisien tietokantaan.

"No niin, mitä seuraavaksi?" kysyin.

"Ota selvää, onko kukaan meistä rekisterissä. Tuskin, mutta on hyvä olla varma", Hyun opasti. Ääni yhtä epäystävällinen, kuin aina puhuessaan minulle, mutta en siitä jaksanut välittää. Olin jo tottunut siihen. Tyydyin vain nyökkäämään ja etsimään mainittua rekisteriä. Se löytyi yllättävän nopeasti. Kun klikkasin sen auki, ruudulle ilmestyi järkyttävän pitkä lista. Hong Kong oli näköjään rikollisten paratiisi. Rullasin sivua alas, ja odotin, josko silmään osuisi tuttu kuva tai nimi.

"Pysäytä."

Rullaus taukosi hetkeksi. Hyun kumartui olkani ylitse.

"Salim on niiden tiedossa..." hän sanoi hiljaa. Äänensävy oli jokseenkin outo.

"Tietysti. Hän on useampaan kertaan istunut linnassa. Tai siis olisi siellä vieläkin, ellei Yen aina maksaisi häntä ulos sieltä", Chang huomautti. Vilkaisin oikealle puolelleni, jossa kiinalainen nojasi seinään. Tämä näytti harvinaisen kärttyiseltä nyt. Mustasukkaisuutta? Ei, ei voinut olla... vai voiko? Jatkoin listan selausta. Silmiin ei osunut yhtäkään meistä.

_**Stare like a junkie**_

_**Into the tv**_

_**Stare like a zombie **_

"Eli olemme aika lailla turvassa, lah", Nash totesi, kun olin saanut listan loppuun. Kakara oli pysynyt yllättävän kauan hiljaa. Chang pudisteli päätään.

"Emme ole turvassa. Näkymättömissä vielä toistaiseksi", hän korjasi, "Yong Soo, mitä sinun vielä piti tehdä?"

"Selvittää jotain siitä yhdestä poliisista", vastasin ja etsin oikeaa sivua.

"Mitä tiedät etukäteen?" Hyun uteli.

"En muuta kuin, että suurella todennäköisyydellä britti", sanoin sen kummempia ajattelematta. Jos olisin yhtään kiinnittänyt enempää huomiota ympäristööni, olisin huomannut, että sekä Nash että Chang lopettivat sekunnin ajaksi hengittämisen.

"Siitä sitten etsimään..."

* * *

><p>Ei se etsiminen niin helppoa ollutkaan, kuin mitä luulin. Jouduin jälleen murtamaan useita suojauksia, että pääsin tutkimaan poliisiluetteloa. Lopulta onnistuin ohittamaan kaikki mahdolliset ansat ja eteeni avautui jälleen pitkä lista. Poliiseja näytti olevan yksi aina kolmea rikollista kohti. Oikean löytäminen ei olisi helppoa.<p>

Lähdin rullaamaan hitaasti alas. Ensimmäiset parikymmentä olivat harhaosumia. Jatkoin rullailua tasaisemmin, ja vähän nopeamminkin. Miksi kaikki näyttivät valokuvissa niin samalta?

Hätkähdin pahemman kerran, kun Chang yllättäen huudahti jotain vierestäni. Käsky oli kiinankielinen, joten minun korvissani se kuulosti silkalta puurolta, mutta tajusin kuitenkin, että pitäisi lopettaa. Päästin hiirestä kokonaan irti ja aloin käymään läpi kohdalle osunutta tietolaatikkoa. Olisiko tämä oikea?

**_Welcome to the Family_**

**_Not long ago you found the answers were so crystal clear_**

**_Within a day you find yourself living in constant fear_**

Ensimmäinen oikeaan viittaava vihje oli kansalaisuus - tekstin perässä oleva Iso-Britannian lippu. Seuraavaksi katsoin valokuvaa. Miehen kasvot näyttivät aika nuorilta, ehkä korkeintaan 25- vuotiaalta. Paljon nuoremmilta, kuin syntymäaika kertoi. Myrkyllisen vihreät silmät tuijottivat hyökkäävästi eteenpäin. Vaalea, lyhyt tukka oli hyvin sekainen, mutta sen alta pistivät silmään paksuimmat koskaan näkemäni kulmakarvat. Mieleeni tuli automaattisesti Xiang. Lähes samanlaiset, mitä nyt rakkaalla kiinalaisellani ne olivat hiukan ohuemmat.

Katsahdin taakseni. Veljeni oli ilmeetön, mutta Chang ja Nash taas... molemmat olivat kalvenneet monta astetta valkoisemmiksi. Silmät olivat laajenneet omenan kokoon. Jokin oli siis pahasti vialla.

"Onko tuttukin?" kysyin varovasti. Molemmat nyökkäsivät lähes konemaisesti. Hetken oli tietokoneen huminaa lukuunottamatta täydellisen hiljaista.

"Se on Arthur, lah..." Nash sanoi lopulta, tuskin kuultavalla äänellä, ja normaali ärsyttävyys ja näsäviisaus olivat tiessään.

"Kuka?" Hyun kysyi.

"Meidän kasvatti-isämme, lah."

* * *

><p>Uusia OC-hahmoja tässä ei näköjään taaskaan tullut. Niitä siis tuskin tulee enää hirveästi olemaan. Ja luvun soundtrack:<p>

_Tool - Stinkfist_  
><em>Depeche Mode - In Chains<em>  
><em>Happoradio - Itä-Suomessa Tuulee<em>  
><em>Tool - Parabola<em>  
><em>Tool - Vicarious<em>  
><em>Avenged Sevenfold - Welcome To The Family<em>

Miten niin tykkään Toolista? No joo, on kyllä oikein hyvä bändi ja suosittelen ehdottomasti~

Ja rakastan yhä kommentteja, että jos viitsisitte niitä lähetellä. Risuja ja ruusuja, kumpiakin.


	7. Rakastajat

Ja koulun alun kunniaksi onnistuin tämän kyhäämään jo valmiiksi! Tai sitten vaan yllättävä tarmonpuuska iski. Uudesta luvusta en tiedä, en uskalla nyt luvata mitään. Jotenkin nimittäin tuntuu, että joudun tämän luvun takia ammutuksi... mutta, tässä nyt tämä kuitenkin on.

* * *

><p>Tunnelma oli vähintäänkin painostava. Eikä mikään ihme. Ensin Xiangin, Changin ja Nashin oli pitänyt toipua siitä järkytyksestä, että meitä jahtaava poliisi olikin se henkilö, jonka luona he olivat useamman vuoden asuneet Britannian mailla. Nyt sitten vielä sen lisäksi toinen vähemmän miellyttävä tapahtuma, joka tosin oli "järkyttänyt" ainoastaan yhtä henkilöä. Hyun ei ollut muutaman päivän sisään sanonut kellekään sanaakaan. Kyllä hän täällä aina kävi normaalisti, mutta muistutti enemmänkin konetta kuin ihmistä.<p>

Painostava tunnelma pienessä huoneessa syntyi lähinnä Xiangin ja Changin yksipuolisesta keskustelusta. Tai kuulustelusta, paremmin sanottuna. Myös Chang oli huomattavasti entistä synkempi ja hiljaisempi. Tosin eri syystä, josta osasin olla aika varma.

_**Kalpeat on kasvot**_

_**Kummitus peilissä ja muistot kohinaa**_

"Mikä nyt on?" Xiang tivasi. Hänen ohutkulmaisempi kaksosensa vain käänsi katsettaan poispäin, tai tarkemmin kuvailtuna pöydän pintaan, eikä suostunut avaamaan sanaista arkkuaan sitten millään. Itse nojasin oveen ja tasapainoilin sisäisesti kahden vaihtoehdon välillä. Sanoako arvaukseni ääneen vai ei?

"Sano nyt jotain!" Xiangin kuuluisa ja todella pitkä sietokyky alkoi nähtävästi rakoilla. En ollut koskaan nähnyt häntä oikeasti suuttuneena, enkä välittänyt ottaa siitä selvääkään. Joten päädyin vaihtoehtoon A.

"Johtuu Hyunista ja Salimista, eikö niin?" sanoin. Kiinalaiskaksoset kääntyivät nyt katsomaan minua.

"Siis... mitä?" kerrankin Xiangin kasvoilla oli ilme. Ja se todellakin oli maksun arvoinen. Chang yskäisi.

"Tavallaan kyllä..."

* * *

><p><em>Sama pimeä katu, kuin viime tapaamisella. Samat hiljaiset askeleemme jäivät jälkeemme kaikumaan. Sama kelmeä valo, joka katulampusta lähti. Ja jonka alla mustahiuksinen huumekauppiaamme jälleen seisoskeli odottelemassa meitä. Olimme jälleen lukumäärältämme neljä, tosin kokoonpano oli hieman vaihtunut. Minä ja Hyun olimme taas paikalla, mutta Rahimin ja Xiangin tilalle olivat vaihtuneet Chang ja Kiku. En tiedä, johtuiko se tästä vai jostain muusta, mutta tunsin oloni tavallistakin turvattomammaksi.<em>

_"Iltaa. Miten tällä kertaa voin auttaa, herrat, ja neiti?" vaikka olin tavannut Salimin vain kerran aikaisemmin, olin jo tottunut hänen ivalliseen puhetapaansa. Huomasin sen sijaan kaksi muuta asiaa. Nimittäin hänen Hyunin suuntaan lähettämänsä katseen, ja Changin synkenneet kasvot._

_"Ei mitään kovin erikoista", Kiku vastasi kylmän kohteliaasti ja katsoi sitten minua. Ystävällistä antaa minullekin hieman valokeilaa. Kuvainnollisesti siis, kaikkihan me olimme katulampun valossa näkyvissä._

_"Toisin sanoen suoja meille ja luoti sinulle", jatkoin. Salim nauroi. Hyvin pilkallisella tyylillä._

_"Vai sellaista olette te tulleet tekemään. Ja kuka minut ampuu, sinäkö? Ei kun hetkinen..." pienen tauon aikana hänen katseensa siirtyi jälleen veljeeni. Tällä kertaa nähtävästi jäädäkseen._

_"Sinuthan ne aikovatkin laittaa sen tekemään! Voi Hyun pientä, et sinä siihen pysty", hän jatkoi kuvottavan siirappisesti. Kaksoseni näytti tavallistakin äkäisemmältä, ja hän otti veitsensä esille. Vain puolellatoista harppauksella hän oli afgaanin luona, pidellen terää tämän kurkulla. Tummemman kasvoilla pysytellyt virne ei kadonnut minnekään. Päinvastoin, se leveni entisestään._

_"Hyun rakas, sinähän epäröit~" hän virkkoi._

**_Just don't deny it_**

**_Don't try to fight this_**

**_And deal with it_**

**_That's just part of it_**

_Sitä tuntui kestävän ja kestikin todella kauan. Salim jatkoi mukahempeitä, provosoivia puheitaan ja Hyunin katseeseen hiipinyt epävarmuus kasvoi entisestään. Tuntuu, kuin maailma olisi hetken muodostunut vain heistä, ja meidän muiden aika pysähtynyt tyystin._

_Ensimmäisenä kipsistä murtautui Kiku. Ensimmäistä kertaa elämässäni olin tuolle japanilaissyntyiselle tappokoneelle jossain määrin kiitollinen._

_Laukaus palautti joka ikisen meistä todellisuuteen. Jopa Hyunin, joka nyt laajennein silmin tuijotti viereensä. Salimin silmät olivat suljetut, kun ruumis valahti velttona maahan, rintakehä tummanpunaiseksi värjäytyneenä. Huulilla edelleen se ainainen, psykoottisesta ajatusmaailmasta kaikille kertonut virne. Hän tulisi nyt hymyilemään niin ikuisesti._

_"Selvä. Mennään", Kiku tokaisi. Nyökkäsin, ja Chang kävi kiskaisemassa mukaan Hyunin, joka vaikutti kerrassaan lamaantuneelta. Itse en osannut olla edes järkyttynyt, jostain syystä. Olinhan tiennyt, että näin piti käydä. Olin alkanut jo turtua, niin kuin muut kollegani._

**_Olet vallassa, olet olemassa_**

**_Kipu rinnassa on hetken selkeämpi_**

**_Ja olet elossa_**

_Senhetkinen ajatukseni oli lähinnä se, että jollain tulisi olemaan kivasti töitä ja sitäkin enemmän ihmeteltävää valoisammalla. Se pieni kohta kadulla nimittäin tuntui lainehtivan verestä._

* * *

><p>Siitä oli jo ne pari päivää. Mutta ilmeisesti veljeni otti sen raskaasti.<p>

"Eivät he edes rakastaneet toisiaan", Xiang muistutti.

"No selitä sitten, miksi Hyun käyttäytyy niin!" Chang kivahti takaisin. Kolme huokausta samaan aikaan. Jokaiselta yksi. Keneltäkään ei löytynyt asiaan selitystä.

"No siis... kyllähän me sen tiedämme, että niiden kahden välillä oli jotain..." Xiang aloitti, "... mutta ei silti voi sanoa, että he olisivat rakastaneet toisiaan aidosti."

**_Em todas as ruas _**

**_Do amor_**

**_Serás meu _**

**_E eu serei tua_**

Väärässä. Voi, hän oli niin väärässä. Se, että Hyun ei rakastanut Salimia samalla tavalla kuin Changia, ei tarkoittanut, ettei olisi rakastanut ollenkaan. Se kun oli niin laaja käsite, jolla oli niin monet kasvot.

* * *

><p>Seuraavat päivät kuluivat melkein kuin unessa. Tutkintani ei tahtonut edistyä, Nash ärsytti edelleen, ja kaikki vaikutti jokseenkin apaattiselta. No, ainakin Hyun ja Chang olivat viimein onnellisesti yhdessä. Itse asiassa olin jo kerran, ihan vahingossa, yllättänyt uuden parimme pussailemasta nurkan takana. Ja saanut kiitokseksi mustan silmän. Veljeni oli suhteellisen entisellään. Onneksi.<p>

Ja kuten arvata saattaa, löysin itseni taas nukkumasta koneen äärellä. Tai oikeastaan Xiang löysi ja herätti. Hieraisin silmiäni.

"Huomenta..."

"Yötä olisi parempi kuvaus", hän hymähti. Hän näytti itsekin aika väsyneeltä. Sanoin sen ääneen.

**_Could there be another thousand stories like you and me?_**

**_Wanted a heart, wanted a soul more than anything else in this world_**

"Tosiaan. Kahvi voisi olla ihan kiva..." hän mumisi. Naurahdin. Minä kun luulin, että hän olisi ollut enemmän teeihminen.

"Ei ole kahvia. Muita keinoja, miten pysyisimme hereillä?" kysyin. Xiang näytti hetken tosi mietteliäältä.

"No... itse asiassa yksi löytyisi", hän sanoi lopulta. Kallistin päätäni uteliaana.

"Mikä?"

Kiinalainen ihastukseni kuroi puolentoista metrin välimatkamme umpeen. En tiedä, kuinka läpinäkyviä vihjeitä hän normaalisti antoi, mutta tämä todella oli sellainen. Myönnetään, olin hieman yllättynyt asiasta, mutta en antanut sen enää häiritä siinä vaiheessa.

Suudelma oli aluksi melko varovainen, kokeileva. Hän ei ollutkaan niin itsevarma kuin miltä näytti. Huomasin pian vastaavani siihen (mikä ei haitannut lainkaan). Vain puoli sekuntia sen jälkeen hän muuttui huomattavasti vaativammaksi. Fyysistä etäisyyttä tuntui ikävä kyllä olevan vieläkin liikaa. Vedin hänet lähemmäs, syliini istumaan oikeastaan, olinhan sentään itse vielä löhönnyt tuolissa hetki sitten.

**_Won't you come a bit closer_**

**_Close enough so I can smell you_**

**_I need you to feel this_**

Happi alkoi lopulta käydä vähiin, ja jouduimme erottautumaan toisistamme jonkin verran. Huultemme tapaaminen oli ollut kaikessa yllättävyydessään loistava. Ja olin täydellisen varma, että tahdoin kokea sen uudelleen.

"Pakko sanoa, sinulla on kummalliset hereilläpysymiskeinot", totesin ja siirsin käteni selältä hänen niskaansa. Tunsin, kuinka rakas kiinalaiseni värähti.

"Miten sen nyt ottaa. Onko sinulla kenties jotain sitä vastaan?" hän tiedusteli. Virnistin.

"Ei tietenkään. Päinvastoin."

"Sitähän minäkin."

Hetken oli aivan hiljaista, lukuunottamatta päälle unohdetun tietokoneen hiljaista hurinaa.

"Tiedätkö muuten, olit väärässä silloin aiemmin, kun puhuimme Changin kanssa Hyunista", sanoin. Xiang kallisti päätään kysyvästi.

"Millä tapaa?" en voinut olla olematta tyytyväinen vastaukseen. Hän ei ollut kieltänyt asiaa.

"Tiedätkös..." annoin sormieni vaeltaa pitkin hänen niskaansa, lipsuen paidan kauluksen alle, "... että rakkautta on olemassa todella montaa eri lajia? Esimerkiksi Hyun saattoi todella rakastaa Salimia, mutta hieman eri tavalla kuin monet rakkauden yleensä määrittelevät."

Xiang ei vastannut mitään. Ellei laskettu uutta värähdystä, kun käteni jatkoi liikettä.

"Millaisia niitä sitten on?" hän kysyi. Tarkastelin hänen kasvojaan hetken. Katse oli jokseenkin eksyneen oloinen. Hymyilin jokseenkin... mikä se japanilainen termi olikaan... sememäistä hymyä.

"Hmm... niitä on niin paljon, että niiden opetteluun menee enemmän kuin yksi elämä", vastasin.

"No voitko mainita joitakin?" hän pyysi. Vedin hänet ihan kiinni itseeni, tai paremmin kuvattuna painoin kevyesti rintaani vasten.

"Voin, mutta nekin ovat niin pitkitettyjä, että selittäisin sinulle niitä iäisyyden... käsityskykyni kun tunnetusti ei ole hyvä."

**_If everything could ever feel this real forever_**

**_If anything could ever be this good again_**

* * *

><p>Olkaa niin hyvät. Ja soundtrack kuuluu näin:<p>

_Happoradio - Sahattu Oksa, Poltettu Silta_  
><em>Apocalyptica feat. Adam Gontier - I Don't Care<em>  
><em>Happoradio - 01:30 (Elossa)<em>  
><em>Flor-de-Lis - Todas As Ruas Do Amor<em>  
><em>The 69 Eyes - Brandon Lee<em>  
><em>Tool - Prison Sex<em>  
><em>Foo Fighters - Everlong<em>

Kyllä, olin tosi kamala ihminen/otus ja tapoin Sal-kullan. Minut saa haukkua tästä syystä kyllä. Kunhan kommentoit, kiitos~


	8. Rotat

Okei, selvisin hengissä, minua ei ammuttu, mutta kuolen tämän luvun takia häpeään *piiloutuu pöydän alle*

Mutta, tässä tämä nyt olisi: 

* * *

><p>Tuijotin Xiangin ruskeisiin, pohjattomiin silmiin pitkän aikaa. Hän katsoi takaisin, tavallistakin ilmeettömyyttään vakavampana, tosin sitä lievensi jossain määrin hänen edelleen hyvin raskas hengityksensä. Ei tarvitse olla Einstein tajutakseen, mistä se johtui.<p>

"En kyllä olisi uskonut..." sanoin hiljaa. Vastaukseksi sain lyhyen pään nytkähdyksen ja lisää loputonta tuijotusta.

**_Voiko tämä olla mahdollista_**

**_Voiko olla niin_**

**_Voiko tämä olla todellista_**

Hiljaisuutta kesti minun makuuni aivan liian pitkään.

"Mitä luulet?" kysyin lopulta. "Olemmeko me pulassa?"

Xiang, suureksi yllätyksekseni, pudisti päätään voimakkaasti.

"Emme. Emme ole pulassa", hän sanoi, "vaan sanoinkuvaamattoman pahassa kusessa."

Ai jaa. Ei sittenkään yllättänyt niin paljon.

* * *

><p><em>Hän tuoksui niin ihanalle. Oli vaikeaa kuvata tarkkaan, mille. Aivan kuin useampaa ihanaa hajustetta olisi sotkettu yhteen ja saatu aikaan täydellinen sekoitus. Hautasin kasvoni - ja nenäni - hänen tummanruskeiden, suloisesti hiukan pörrössä olevien hiustensa sekaan, hengittäen sitä ihanaa tuoksusekoitusta. Mistähän se oli tullut? Tuskin hän mitään hajuvettä käytti. Eivätkä miesten tuoksut olleet niin... viehättäviä.<em>

_Puhalsin kevyesti lämmintä ilmaa ruskeiden suortuvien sekaan. Tunsin, kuinka pitkät sormet liikkuivat vaatekerroksien välissä selälläni, piirrellen sinne näkymättömiä, laajoja kaaria, jotka tarkemmin mietittynä muodostuivat ympyröiksi._

**_Ikävä ihollesi, kaipaus kiinni sinuun_**

**_Tahto tajuntaasi, tarve tahdotuksi_**

**_Ikävä ihollesi, viettää vierellesi _**

_Kahdenkeskisen hiljaisuutemme keskeytti hiljainen ääni huoneen ulkopuolelta. Meni pieni hetki, ennen kuin tunnistin puhujan. Näsäviisas sävy ja lah - loppuliite. Nash._

_"Mistä tässä nyt on siis kyse, lah?"_

_Xiang näytti kuulleen sen myös. Hän nimittäin vilkaisi ovelle ja nousi ylös. Vetäen minut mukaan. _

_"Mitä...?" en ehtinyt muodostaa lausetta, kun hän oli jo vaientanut minut lyhyellä, pienellä suudelmalla._

_"Kuunnellaan, mutta emme saa olla täydellisen hiljaa", hän kuiskasi aivan millimetrin päässä kasvoistani. Tunsin, kuinka väreet juoksivat selkää pitkin alaspäin. Nyökkäsin ja hymyilin jälleen semehymyäni, kun painoin hänet lukittua ovea vasten, kasvot itseeni päin. _

_"Tässä on kyse nyt aivan silkasta sopimuksesta", oven takaa kuului toinen ääni, jota en ollut kuullut koskaan aiemmin. En voinut mitenkään nähdä puhujaa, mutta ääni tuntui kuuluvan nuorelle mieshenkilölle, äänenmurrosta läpikäyvälle. Se poukkoili siihen malliin. Sen enempää en alkanut miettimään, kenelle se kuuluisi, kun Xiang nykäisi minua hihasta. Kumarruin hieman._

_"Oi kun valaisevaa, lah", kuulin sen vain etäisenä, kun painoin huuleni rakkaani kaulan juurelle. Seuraava asia, mitä kuulin, oli pieni henkäys. Kohotin katseeni hetkellisesti. Xiang tuijotti edelleen takaisin. Mutta, kuva näkökentälläni tulisi piirtymään muistiini pitkäksi aikaa. Hän oli punastuneena laittoman suloinen. Miksi aina silloin kun tarvitsi kameraa, sellaista ei ollut saatavilla?_

**_Your eyes closed_**

**_You look so precious now_**

_"Voisit vaihtaa paremmalle puolelle."_

_"Miten niin paremmalle, lah?"_

_Jatkoin tekemisiäni hitaasti. Toinen käsi liikkui hänen vyötärölleen, ja sujahti lopulta paidan alle. Tunsin, kuinka hän värisi jälleen. Ja myös vähän ikävämpänä tunteena sen, että hän kiskaisi minua hiuksista. En voinut estää itseäni äännähtämästä hiljaa. Kosto hänelle saapui näykkäyksen muodossa. Useamman sellaisen. Tosin tarkoitukseni oli lähinnä nautinnollisen "kivun" tuotto. Ja merkitseminen. Minun. Vain ja ainoastaan minun._

_"Mieti nyt. Keitä tällä nykyiselläsi on? Toisella on Kirkland ja Wang."_

_"Ling... mutta toisaalta hän on kyllä aivan valmis vaihtamaan Yaon puolelle, lah..."_

_"Niinpä."_

_Silkka hiljainen inahdus, joka pakeni hänen kurkustaan, oli kuin musiikkia korville. Käsieni ristiretki hänen ylävartalollaan jatkui. Vihdoin myös hänen kätensä lakkasivat kiskomasta hiuksiani, ja vaelsivat alemmas, niskaan ja kauluksen alle. Varmasti ihanimmat kylmät väreet koskaan._

**_Uskallatko jatkaa huomiseen _**

**_Se kyllä meitä odottaa, odottaa_**

_"Mitä minun pitäisi sitten tehdä? Tuoda nämä... niille, lah?"_

_Kiihtynyt hengitys kutitti vähän niskaani, olinhan yhä kumartuneena. En pystynyt juuri siitä paikasta näkemään hänen ilmettään, mikä oli sääli. _

_"No tavallaan. Tai ei edes sitä. Riittää, että rotat tulevat ulos viemäristä."_

_"Mihin sinä muuten edes pyrit tällä, lah?"_

_Käsien viileä iho tuntui omallani lähes jäätävältä. Ja sitten siihen vielä lisättiin se polte, joka syntyi selkääni kevyesti raapivista kynsistä. Omat käteni taas liikkuivat Xiangin rintakehältä vatsalle, jatkamaan tutkimusmatkaa ja kartoittamaan uusia alueita._

_"Te tapoitte Salimin. Ja voitte uskoa, etten ole ainoa, jonka päässä asia nousee yli kiehumispisteen."_

* * *

><p>Kerrataanpa tilanne. Olin äsken juuri salakuunnellut hyvin merkittävää keskustelua, ja samaan aikaan (ja vielä sen jälkeenkin) rakastellut kolleganirakastettuni/veljeni poikaystävän veljen kanssa. Jokseenkin huvittava ja kieroutunut yhdistelmä. Ja nyt sitten, Nash, se pieni, sinitukkainen, lah-päätteellä puhuva paskiainen, oli aikeissa pettää meidät ja loikata toiselle puolelle tuosta vain. Ipanat ovat helposti vietävissä. Se rasittava kääpiö ei näköjään tehnyt tähän sääntöön poikkeusta, vaikka taisikin aika fiksu olla.

"Mitä me nyt teemme?" kysyin hiljaa, ja vajosin takaisin mystisesti taakseni liukuneeseen tuoliini. Xiang pudisteli päätään niin, että hiukset pöllysivät.

"En tiedä... en tosiaankaan tiedä..." en ollut varmaan ikinä kuullut kenenkään puhuvan niin avuttomalla sävyllä. Lausetta seurasi pitkä ja syvä huokaus. Nojasin taaksepäin, myös tyystin neuvottomana.

_**Kumman nopeaan elämän langat saa sykkyrään kiertymään, umpisolmuun**_

_**Ideoilla on taipumus kaatua polvilleen**_

"Meillä ei oikein ole kunnon vaihtoehtojakaan... joko astumme ulos suoraan suden suuhun, tai sitten piileskelemme täällä ties kuinka kauan, kunnes ne kyllästyvät odottamaan ja tulevat itse. Nash on varmasti halukas näyttämään paikan", hän mumisi. Nyökkäsin. Olipahan siinä loistavat vaihtoehdot. Nyt tosiaan oltiin jossain, mitä voitaisiin hyvin sanoa rotanloukuksi.

* * *

><p>En tiedä, kuuluiko se toimenkuvaan, että osasi aina hallita hermonsa ja pysyä viileänä, kun järkyttäviä uutisia kerrottiin, vai olivatko Hyun ja Chang saaneet jostain lainattua Xiangin pokerinaamaa.<p>

"Niin Nashin tapaista..." ohutkulmaisempi kiinalainen mutisi ja veljeni nyökkäsi.

"Kenen kanssa hän puhui?" hän esitti jatkokysymyksen, kuin haastattelussa. Kohautin olkiani.

"En tiedä, kun en voinut nähdä. Mutta..." kuvailin hetken parhaani mukaan toisen puhujan ääntä, puhetyyliä ja sanavalintoja. Hyunin kulmat kurtistuivat ja hän pyöritteli lettinsä päätä.

"Tiedätkö sinä?" Chang tuijotti veljeäni. Tämä nyökkäsi hitaasti.

"Se oli varmaan Zelgai..."

"Se Salimin juoksupoika?"

Uusi nyökkäys, ja pitkätukkainen veljeni vetäytyi takaisin jurotuksensa alle suojaan. Chang näytti mietteliäältä.

"Missä Xiang on?" hän kysyi sitten.

"Selittämässä asiaa Yenille", vastasin. Olimme sopineet, että hoitaisimme asian näin, sillä Xiang oli minua huomattavasti taidokkaampi ajatusten kasassapitäjä, ja he ehkä pystyisivät pomon kanssa kehittämään suunnitelman. Ja rukoilin, että näin kävisi.

**_I don't know how to live through this hell_**

**_Woken up, I'm still locked in this shell_**

"Nyt kyllä tuntuu, että olemme aivan umpikujassa..." Hyun mutisi ja päästi viimein irti letistään, jota oli näprännyt äsken lähes pakkomielteisesti. Meidän molempien yllätykseksi Chang hymähti.

"Mutta kyllä me jotain keksimme. Ettekö ole kuulleet?" hän sanoi.

"Kuulleet mitä?" kysyimme täsmälleen samaan aikaan. Hän hymyili pienesti.

"Erästä sanontaa. _Cornered rat bites the cat_, vai miten se menikään?"

* * *

><p>Puheensorina baarin puolella katkesi kuin seinään. En sitten tiedä, oliko ihan viisas keino ampua kattoon, jotta porukka hiljenisi. Mutta ainakin se näytti toimivan. Ase siirtyi Kikun kädestä tämän takin alle ja Yen nousi ylös koroilleen. Vilkaisin ympärilleni ja huomasin, että myös Nash oli paikalla. Oliko se osa suunnitelmaa?<p>

"No niin, nyt sitten pidätte kaikki turpanne kiinni, kun minä puhun, ja kyselette vasta sitten", tummien silmien luitamurskaava katse käväisi jokaisessa paikallaolijassa. Inahdustakaan ei kuulunut.

"Asia on nyt niin, että olemme suoraan sanottuna kusessa", Yen sanoi. Olipas ihana aloitus. Todenmukainen, mutta ainakin olisin itse aloittanut edes vähän hienovaraisemmin.

**_It's all around_**

**_Getting stronger, coming closer_**

**_Into my world_**

"Ne saattavat nyt isolla todennäköisyydellä tietää tämän paikan sijainnin."

"Miten ne sen saivat tietää?" joku huudahti jostain päin väkijoukkoa, sen enempää puheenvuoroa pyytelemättä. Kiku nousi ylös.

"Salim oli meille silkka huumekauppias, mutta hänellä oli jossain päin myös vaikutusvaltaa", hän vastasi epäselvästi, mutta tyhjentävästi. Jäisen kohteliaalta kuulostava ääni sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan selkärankaa pitkin.

"Ei ole siis kovin epätodennäköistä, että hän olisi kertonut olinpaikkaamme jollekin toiselle", Yen lisäsi.

"Ne varmasti odottavat, että me tulemme ulos. Siispä, kukaan teistä ei poistu täältä, ellei erikseen käsketä. Menikö jakeluun?" hän korotti ääntään hieman jokaisen sanan kohdalla. Joukosta kuului hyväksyvää muminaa.

**_Stand my ground, I won't give in_**

**_No more denying, I've got to face it_**

"Eivätkö ne sitten aio tulla tarkistamaan tätä paikkaa?" kysyi yksi ääni, jonka tunnistin Lingiksi. Pomo hymähti.

"Sitten, kun kyllästyvät odottamaan. Ja luoti otsaan sille, joka uskaltaa tänne luvatta astua", se vastaus varmasti riitti jokaikiselle meistä. Ottaisimme siis käyttöön väsytystaktiikan. Nyt oli sitten vain varmistettava, ettei Nash sotkisi suunnitelmia.

Otin Xiangin kiinni, kun hän oli katoamassa yhteen huoneeseen, jossa en kyllä ollut käynyt kertaakaan. Hän käännähti ympäri.

"Mitä?" kysymys oli suorasukainen, tyypillistä.

"Kuinka kauan joudumme odottamaan, onko mitään käsitystä?" kysyin. Vastaukseksi sain olankohautuksen.

"Päivän. Viikon. Elinajan. Siihen asti, että yhdenkin päässä naksahtaa."

**_Waiting for the end to come_**

**_Wishing I had strength to stand_**

**_This is not what I had planned_**

**_It's out of my control_**

* * *

><p>Tässähän tämä nyt olisi. Ja luvun soundtrack kuuluu näin:<p>

Apulanta - Voiko Tämä Olla Mahdollista  
>Happoradio - Ikävä Ihollesi<br>Tool - Prison Sex  
>Uniklubi - Vnus<br>Happoradio - Umpisolmu  
>Metallica - Trapped Under Ice<br>Within Temptation - Stand My Ground  
>Linkin Park - Waiting For The End<p>

Yksi uusi OC-hahmo tässä tuli myös mukaan, joten esitelläänpä hänet:

**Zelgai** - Sal-kullan juoksupoika, eli _Kabul_. Hänet omistaa **Kaeru.**

Ja rakastan edelleen niitä kommentteja, vaikkakin täällä pöydän alla piileskelen...


	9. Rikolliset

Viimein! Viimein viimein **viimein**! Sain tämän luvun kirjoitettua. Se oli oikeasti sitten työlästä ja vaikeaa, sekä aiheutti useamman omantunnon pistoksen. Tämä on siis toiseksi viimeinen luku, sitten vielä jonkinlainen viimeisen luvun ja epilogin yhdistelmä jäljellä enää. Mutta, en häiritse löpinöilläni tämän enempää.

* * *

><p>Ainakaan viitenä ensimmäisenä päivänä kenenkään päässä ei vaikuttanut naksahtavan. Mafian arki jatkui normaalisti. Ellei laskettu mukaan sitä, ettei kukaan poistunut neljän seinän sisältä. Juuri tämä seikka taisikin olla se, mikä aiheutti hengitysilmassa tuntuvan jännitteen. Kaikki ravasivat täällä kuin tiikerit häkissä.<p>

**_The men of steel, these men of power_**

**_Are losing control by the hour_**

Onnistuin pitämään itseni järjissäni, ja ajan tasalla, onneksi. Tietokoneen ääressä kului useita tunteja. Ihan normaaliin nettisurffailuun ja myös siihen, että tarkkailin kaapatuista valvontakameroista ympäristöä. Ja myönnetään, päivää piristi usein myös se, kun Xiang putkahti huoneeseen ja sain olla läheisesti hänen kanssaan. Mitään kovin intiimiä emme viitsineet enää tehdä, kun kerran kaikki muutkin olivat paikalla. Ties vaikka joku pervo yrittäisi salakuunnella. Saisimme myöhemmin kyllä sellaista aikaa toisillemme. Tai ainakin toivoin, että sellainen tilaisuus vielä tulisi. Jos ei, niin voisi olettaa, että jompikumpi tai molemmat olisivat heittäneet veivinsä. Mitä en tosiaankaan halunnut tapahtuvan.

* * *

><p>Pomon toimisto tuntui järkyttävän pieneltä. Ahtaan paikan kammosta kärsivä olisi hermostunut pahemman kerran. Huone ei ylipäätään ollut mikään koolla pilattu, mutta nyt se tuntui entistäkin pikkuruisemmalta, kun siellä oli normaalia enemmän väkeä. Urheat "ovimiehemme" ja tappajamme, eli Nazer ja Kiku, nojailivat seinään toimiston oven molemmin puolin, kuin vartioiden sitä. Mieleeni palautui automaattisesti muisto siitä, kun olin heidät ensi kertaa tavannut. Kauankohan siitäkin oli? Jestas sentään, ajantajuni taisi olla katoamassa tältä planeetalta aivan muihin sfääreihin.<p>

_**Don't know how much time has passed**_

_**And all I know is that it feels like forever**_

"Oletko nyt varma, että se on totta?" pomon ääni katkaisi jälleen ajatuksieni ajojahdin. Pieni sininen pää nyökkäsi epäröimättä.

"Olen, lah. Kuulin sen ihan varmasti, lah!" Nash vakuutti. Xiangin paksut kulmat kurtistuivat hienoisesti. Hän taisi ajatella täysin samaa, kuin minä. Se pikku paskiainen syötti taas täyttä valhetta. Mutta me emme siihen menisi.

"Vai niin... no, sitten se on päätetty."

"Mikä?" Chang nosti päänsä ja töksäytti kysymyksen, joka minun oli myös tarkoitus kysyä. Myös Hyun tuijotti Yeniä siihen malliin, että vastaus olisi enemmän kuin "ihan kiva".

"Tämä ei johda mihinkään, ja ne eivät tule ulos ennen meitä", hän aloitti, "joten voimmehan me kerrankin olla mieliksi. Eivät ne välttämättä sitä tiedä."

Hiljaisuus laskeutui vähäksi aikaa. Suurin piirtein jokainen halusi varmaan protestoida. Mutta pomon tuima katse esti. Ja huulet hymyilivät, mikä kertoi aivan omaa kieltään asiasta.

"Entä jos kohtaamme heidät?" Kiku lopulta kysyi. Yen naurahti.

"Mitä sinä osaat parhaiten?"

**_Let's kill tonight! _**

**_Kill tonight!_**

**_Show them all you're not the ordinary type_**

* * *

><p>"Mikä hemmetin idea tässä on?" kysyin. Oikeasti. Ei voinut olla näin jälkeenjäänyttä, että oikein roskalaatikkoon kujalle oli piilouduttava. Aika leveälle kujalle, jos tarkkoja oltiin. Kymmenen metrin päässä oli toinen roskalaatikkorykelmä, jossa piilottelivat Kiku ja Nazer. Kun taas minä, Chang ja Hyun olimme joutuneet tunkeutumaan kaikki kolme <em>yhteen ainoaan<em> laatikkoon. Toisaalta, veljeni oli hyvin naisellinen ja pienikokoinen, ja Chang kuitenkin aika hintelä (ainakin Xiangiin verrattuna, sillä suloisella otuksella oli lihaksiakin, tosin ei niin paljon kuin minulla), joten mahduimme sinne ihan hyvin. Mitä nyt meinasin siihen "kattoon" koko ajan kupolini kolauttaa.

Yen ja Xiang olivat ainoita, jotka eivät olleet piilossa. He seisoskelivat siinä kujalla kaikessa rauhassa. En yhtään tajunnut koko asian ideaa, ja oliko tämä joku suunnitelma? Pomo ei ainakaan näyttänyt hirveästi ympärille vilkuilevan, nojaillessaan seinään, poltellessa tupakkaa ja hyräillen jotain. Hän näytti kamalan lyhyeltä, kun jalassa ei ollut korkokenkiä.

_**'Cause I'm a wrathchild**_

_**Well I'm a wrathchild**_

_**Yeah I 'm a wrathchild**_

_**I'm coming to get you, oooh yeah**_

"Älä minulta kysy", Hyun sähähti hiljaa takaisin. Epäkohteliaasti, kuten aina. Chang kohautti myös olkiaan.

"Oletan, että olemme täällä tarkkailemassa, ja jos jotain tapahtuu, niin hyökätään", hän selosti. Se kuulosti ihan järkeenkäyvältä. Siinä sitten vain tarkkailemaan. Ja odottamaan. Mahdollisesti todella pitkään. Ehkä jopa aamuun.

**_When the light begins to change_**

**_I sometimes feel a little strange_**

* * *

><p>"Oho. Minä kun luulin, että tämä olisi täydellisen tyhjänä."<p>

Ääni sai varmasti joka ikisen kujalla sijaitsevan ihmisen - niin roskiksessa piilottelevan kuin kadulla seisovan - säpsähtämään. Sävy oli hyvin ivallinen.

"_It seems the rats have come out_", toinen ääni totesi, vahvalla, mutta yllättävän hyvin ymmärrettävällä brittiaksentilla. Nyt oli pakko nähdä paremmin. Nostin päätäni, vaikka se hipoi jo roskalaatikon "kattoa" uhkaavasti. Mutta halusin tietää, mitä ihmettä oli tekeillä. Ja ketkä puhuivat.

Aivan ensimmäisenä näin pomon, joka tumppasi tupakkansa seinään. Oliko tämä ansa? Vai suunniteltua? Kyllä, pakkohan sen oli olla. Yen ei näyttänyt tippaakaan yllättyneeltä. Xiang oli myös ilmeetön, mutta huomasin, kuinka hän tuijotti vaaleahiuksista, poliisinasuista miestä, jonka tunnistin aiemmin näkemäni valokuvan perusteella Arthur Kirklandiksi. Hän oli varmasti se jälkimmäisenä puhunut. Kehtasikin sanoa rotiksi.

Yen puolestaan ei suonut hänelle edes vilkaisua. Hänen kulmansa kurtistuivat hyvin paljon, kun hän tuijotti britin vieressä seisovaa miestä. Tämä oli näin piilopaikastamme katsottuna melkoisesti varjossa, mutta sen verran kykenin erottamaan, että hän oli hyvin lyhyt (vain muutamia senttejä pidempi kuin Yen), ja hiukset olivat hiukan nazermaisesti poninhännällä. Henkilöllisyyden päättelyyn tosin olisi riittänyt vain puolikas huonoksi haukutusta aivokapasiteetistani. Mies ei voinut olla kukaan muu kuin Yao Wang.

**_Do you remember me? _**

**_And the kid I used to be? _**

**_Not the same as I used to be!_**

"Ei olla hetkeen tavattu, Yen", hän lausahti, "mutta harvinainen ilo paras, sanovat."

Pomo tuhahti, ja kulmat kurtistuivat entisestään. En ollut koskaan nähnyt häntä varsinaisesti vihaisena, enkä varmasti edes tahtoisi. Xiangin mukaan hän olisi malttinsa menettäneenä vaarallisempi kuin tappavin myrkkykäärme, mikä maailmasta löytyi.

"Mahdollista. Vaan mikä tuo sinut oveani koputtamaan?" hän kysyi, eikä läheskään yhtä rauhallisesti.

"Kunhan tulin tervehtimään. Mutta surukseni olen sellaista joutunut kuulemaan, että pikkusisarukseni ovat ajautuneet pahoille teille", Yao Wang sanoi. Huulille vääntyi ivaa tihkuva hymy. Yen tuhahti jälleen kuuluvasti, ja sylkäisi tämän jalkojen juureen.

"Ollaanpas sitä nyt tekopyhiä. Tulla nyt minun kotikentälleni minua syyttelemään, ja itse hyörii Triadin piireissä."

Se kuulosti alkuun hämmentävältä. Olin koko ajan luullut, että kaiken takana olivat vain Yaon ja Yenin henkilökohtaiset kaunat. Triadia ei ollut kukaan maininnut. Mutta tavallaan se sopi kuvaan. Pahamaineinen rikollisverkosto oli pitkään pesinyt näillä alueilla. Yen oli astunut kuvioihin vasta pari vuotta sitten, mutta jo nyt Triad oli lakaistu maton alle, mafian tieltä pois. Ei ihme, jos olivat meitä kohtaan verenhimoisia. Vilkaisin Changia. Oli siinä oikea rikollisperhe.

**_There's too many men, too many people_**

**_Making too many problems_**

"Aniki, pomo..." Xiangin ääni oli epätavallisen hiljainen, miltei anova, mikä ei sopinut hänelle lainkaan, "lopettakaa. Tämä on sairasta."

Voi, hän oli täydellisen oikeassa.

"Pahoittelen. Hän aloitti, ja pian minä hänet lopetan", Yao vastasi.

"Älä puhu kuin eläimestä!" Yen sähähti.

"Miksi ei? Eläin sinä olet."

"Kuka puhuu?"

Seurasi parin minuutin sessio, jonka aikana he kävivät läpi kaikki mahdolliset tunnetut loukkaukset huorasta epäsikiöön ja ihan tavalliseen paskiaiseen, ja keksivät niitä myös hieman lisää. Vilkaisin Hyunia ja Changia vieressäni, jotka tuijottivat episodia yhtä hiljaa kuin minäkin. Kiku ja Nazer varmaan tekivät samoin.

"Joko viitsisitte mennä asiaan? Ei tässä ole koko yötä aikaa", Arthur puhui yllättäen, ja hiljensi heidät. Yao naurahti ja olin näkevinäni silmissä samanlaisen katseen, kuin luontodokumentissa kuvatulla leopardilla, joka väijyi apinaa.

**_The call is made _**

**_It's one for all_**

**_Take no prisoners!_**

"Hyvä on sitten. Ottakaamme estradi haltuun. Miten on, Yen? Kai muistat, mitä aivan aluksi opetetaan? Laulaminen ei luonnistu, ennen kuin kurkku on avattu kunnolla", hän sanoi. Jotenkin minusta tuntui, että kyse ei ollut nyt musiikista.

"Miten voisinkaan unohtaa? Mutta eipä mennä asioiden edelle. Ensin tarvitaan alkusoinnut", pomo vastasi ja väläytti sen julman hymyn, johon olin jo ensimmäisellä tapaamisellamme tutustunut. Jokin välähti siron käden otteessa. Veitsi? En ollut sitä aiemmin huomannut, mutta hänellä oli ollut se varmasti koko ajan. Yao hymähti ja veti takaansa jotain, mitä en osannut odottaa. Metalliputken. Ei kun ei sittenkään. Ei se ollutkaan ihan niin omituista. Muistin kuulleeni parikin tapausta, joissa Triadin miehet pahoinpitelivät ja jopa murhasivat uhrejaan niillä.

**_Right now it's killing time_**

**_Over the top, over the top!_**

**_The only way out is to die!_**

* * *

><p>Kaksikon liikerata toi mieleeni Explosive - kappaleen ensimmäisen puoliminuuttisen. En oikein tiennyt, miksi. Tappelun seuraaminen sai miettimään sitäkin asiaa, oliko kyseessä kuoleman kamppailu vai capoeiranäytös. Kumpikaan ei missään vaiheessa näyttänyt olevan edes lähellä minkäänlaista osumaa. Käytössä olivat vain veitsi ja putki, ja sitten vielä se seikka, että Arthur ja Xiang pitivät molemmat asetta kädenetäisyydellä. Ei mikään elokuvien mafiataistelu, jos minulta kysyttiin. Niissä laukaukset kajahtelivat ja veri lensi.<p>

**_I'm gonna make you bend and break_**

**_Say a prayer, but let the good times roll_**

No okei, jälkimmäinen tapahtui vähän ajan päästä. Mitään piirrettyjen viiltoääntä ei kuulunut, kivusta kertova karjaisu kylläkin. Yao piteli vasenta olkapäätään, katse entistä murhaavampana. Yen näytti tyytymättömältä pyyhkäistessään veitsestä enimmät veret. Hän oli toivonut osuvansa kriittisemmin. Mutta, kaikkea ei voi saada. Liikerata jatkui. Molemmat olivat todella ketteriä, ja liikkuivat sulavasti, Yaon kuitenkin ollessa hieman nopeampi. Ei ihme, jos äskeinen osuma oli ollut vasta ensimmäinen.

Kuinka kauan sitä oikein kesti? Molemmat ehtivät pariin kertaan saada iskuja, mutta eivät mitään oikeasti kohtalokasta. Ennen kuin...

Järkyttynyt äännähdys katkaisi jonkinasteisen hiljaisuuden, jonka aiempia ääniä olivat olleet vain askeleet ja raskas hengitys. Nyt viimeksi mainittu toisaalta voimistui entisestään. Yen vetäytyi hieman kauemmas, ja antoi vastustajansa virkaa toimittaneen miehen ruumiin pudota maahan, vedettyään ensin veitsensä irti tämän rintakehästä. Missä vaiheessa hän oli onnistunut? Olin varmaan melkein nukahtanut, kahvi olisi taas ihan kiva. Ikävin asia koko jutussa kuitenkin oli se, ettei pomo ehtinyt juhlia voittoaan kymmentä sekuntia pidempään.

**_But she pressed on_**

**_So I lifted my gun_**

**_And I fired away_**

Laukaus jäi kaikumaan jokaisen korviin ja myös laajenneisiin silmiin. Ne jäivät kuin magneetin vetäminä tuijottamaan luodin aiheuttamaa veristä jälkeä selässä, aivan keskellä. Arthur laski aseensa, samalla hetkellä, kun pomo valahti veltoksi maahan, kasvot edellä. Toivottavasti ei tullut rumia jälkiä. Se ei olisi kivaa edes kuolleella. Nazer ja Kiku syöksyivät oitis esiin, vaikka molempien ilmeistä paistoi jonkinasteinen järkytys. Meni hetki, ennen kuin me kolme teimme saman. Useampi ase osoitti sekunnin sisällä brittiläiseen poliisiin, joka katsoi vain kahta ruumista tyynenä, ase yhä maata kohti laskettuna.

"Odottakaa", Xiang puhui, ääni tunteettomana. Silmät oli kätketty pitkän otsatukan alle, ettei niistä voinut todellisia tunteita lukea. Arthur siirsi katseensa ja hetken he tuijottivat toisiaan. Sitten tapahtui jotain hyvin tilanteeseen nähden ironisen oloista. Rauhallista, kohteliaan kuuloista puhetta todella nopealla englannilla. Minulla oli todella vaikeaa pysyä perässä, vaikka luulin osaavani sitä kohtuullisen hyvinkin. Arthurin vahva brittiaksentti tosin teki hänen puheestaan entistä vaikeammin ymmärrettävän.

Jätin heidät keskenänsä kinaamaan tai mitä lie he sitten puhuivatkin, ja astelin pomon ruumiin luokse. Käänsin hänet ympäri ja kokeilin pulssia kaulalta. Sitä ei tuntunut. Iho oli kalvennut normaalista, jo silloinkin hyvin vaaleasta, nyt aivan valkoiseksi. Jos tukka olisi ajeltu kokonaan, ettei sänkeäkään jäisi, ja ruumis heitettäisiin alasti vatsalleen lumihankeen, se olisi erottunut sieltä hyvin huonosti. Kasvoilla näkyi pienimuotoinen ruhje otsassa, mutta vain, jos katsoi tarkkaan. Mustat silmät tuijottivat minua elottomina, ja normaali läpitunkevuus niistä oli poissa. Täysin tyhjät. Se tuntui ahdistavalta, joten suljin hänen silmänsä.

**_I close my eyes and take off disguise _**

**_Will I forget everything I have done... _**

**_By the time when she is gone..._**

Vihdoin, kiduttavan pitkältä tuntuneen ajan jälkeen, Xiang ja Arthur saivat keskustelunsa päätökseen. Aseet laskettiin pois osoittamasta ketään, mitä nyt Kiku vaikutti hyvin vastahakoiselta näin tehdessään.

"Tunnette menetelmät, toimikaamme kaikki niiden mukaan", rakas kiinalaiseni totesi, lause osoitettuna meille aivan kaikille. Nyökkäyksiä sateli suunnasta jos toisestakin. Jopa Arthurilta, joka katsoi kaikkia meitä vähän aikaa.

"_This never happened_."

Tuijotin britin selkää, kun hän käveli pois. Kuinka saattoikin? Kuinka joku _saattoi_ sanoa noin?

* * *

><p>Yyh. Tämä oli oikeasti vaikeaa. Mutta, luvun soundtrack kuulostaa tältä:<p>

_Disturbed - Land Of Confusion_  
><em>Stone Sour - Trough Glass<em>  
><em>Panic! At The Disco - Let's Kill Tonight<em>  
><em>Iron Maiden - Wrathchild<em>  
><em>Iron Maiden - Fear Of The Dark<em>  
><em>Apocalyptica ft. Corey Taylor - I'm Not Jesus<em>  
><em>Bullet For My Valentine - Scream Aim Fire<em>  
><em>Fall Out Boy - Thnks Fr Th Mmrs<em>  
><em>Rise Against - Hero Of War<em>  
><em>Renoise - Sunlight<em>

Sen verran höpisen, että kun Yao tuolla jossain kohtaa puhuu laulamisesta, niin sillä siis viitataan (sen lisäksi, mitä monet saattoivat arvata sen tarkoittavan) kurkkulauluun, josta mongolit ovat aika tunnettuja.

Uusia OC-hahmoja ei ollut, eikä muutakaan mainittavaa tainnut olla. Nyyh..


	10. Mafioso

Kaikella on alkunsa ja loppunsa. Niin myös tälläkin ficillä. Tässä siis tämä jonkinlainen viimeisen luvun ja epilogin yhdistelmä, joka nyt jäi hävettävän lyhyesti. Mutta, en tässä sen enempää häiritse.

* * *

><p>Hautajaiset eivät olleet kovin kummoiset. Ainoa varsinaisesti silmäänpistävä seikka oli se, että ne pidettiin vähän länsimaiseen tapaan, kuitenkin temppelissä. Kummallinen sekoitus. Koko mafia, sitä sinitukkaista pikku paskiaista - lyhyesti sanottuna Nashia - myöten oli paikalla, mustaan pukeutuneena, kuten tavallisestikin, mutta tällä kertaa ne olivat suruvaatteet. Nähtävillä olevan vaalean arkun kansi oli auki, ja johtajamme pienikokoinen, valkoinen ruumis lepäsi siellä ikuisessa unessaan. Suljetut silmät ja kasvoilla tyyni rauha. Tunsin, kuinka oma sisäinen ja ulkoinen tyyneyteni alkoi järkkyä, joten käänsin katseeni nopeasti paikallaolijoihin.<p>

**_Kun sä seisot kuolleessa pisteessä_**

**_Menettää sen viimeisen toivon_**

**_Tuntuu kuin surulle sanoisi tahdon_**

Tunsin suurimman osan muista hautajaisvieraista. Jopa Zelgai oli jostain syystä täällä. Huono omatunto, kenties? En voinut tietää, kun en hänen päänsä sisälle pystynyt harmikseni edes kurkistamaan. Arthuria ei paikalla näkynyt. Hyvä vain, olisin varmaan kuristanut hänet, jos näin olisi ollut. Ainoat paikalle saapuneet, joita en tuntenut, olivat pari eurooppalaisen näköistä, pitkänpuoleista miestä. Varmaan kaksimetrisiä. Keitä he olivat? Yenin joitakin henkilökohtaisia ystäviä? Saattoiko mafian johtajalla edes olla sellaisia? Jos tunteet piti kuolettaa ja aina vain olla välittämättä. Vilkaisin Xiangia vierelläni. Hän näytti jälleen upealta mustassaan. Miten hän pystyi aina olemaan niin tyyni? Puhekin tuli aina värittömänänä (paitsi tiettyinä hetkinä, joita ei kyllä ollut hautajaisissa soveliasta ajatella). Silti tiesin, että hänellä oli yhä tunteet jäljellä.

Miksen minä ymmärtänyt näitä ihmisiä?

**_Lauseet eivät kerro mitään_**

**_Tyhjät sanat huuliltamme_**

* * *

><p>Toinen kummallinen asia oli samankaltainen hautakivi kuin kristityillä, vaikka pomo oli ainakin minun tietääkseni ollut buddhalainen. Kivi oli pieni ja tumma, hyvin sileä. Ei suuri kuin joillain sukuhaudoilla, toisaalta ei Yenillä ollut kai perhettä ollutkaan. Ellei laskettu mafiaa. Hautakiveen oli kultaisella tekstillä kaiverrettu nimi sekä synnyin- ja kuolinaika. Uusi pisto sisimpään iski niitä lukiessa. Liian nuori kuolemaan. Oli myös hyvin ironista, että Yen oli kohonnut mafian johtajaksi alle täysi-ikäisenä ja kuollut vain vähän sen jälkeen.<p>

**_Sä tahdoit elää unelmaa_**

**_Vaikka totuus on niin helvetin vaikeaa_**

Näiden "tietojen" alla luki vielä jotain, mutta teksti oli kirjoitettu kielellä, jota en ymmärtänyt. Ihmeellisiä kirjaimia. Olivatkohan ne venäläisiä? En keskittynyt niihin sen enempää. Laskimme Xiangin kanssa yhdessä kimpun valkoisia liljoja niille tarkoitetulle paikalle.

_"Tuot sitten haudalle kukkia. Liljat olisivat ihan kivoja."_

En olisi koskaan uskonut joutuvani ottamaan niitä sanoja täysin todesta. Se(kin) ihmetytti. Aivan kuin hän olisi jo silloin tiennyt kuolevansa...

En voinut olla hätkähtämättä, kun vierellemme ilmestyi kuin tyhjästä kolmas henkilö. Yksi niistä, joita olin seremonian aikana ihmetellyt. Hän oli todella pitkä ja muutenkin isokokoinen. Suuri nenä ja hiekanvärisestä hopeiseen heittävä, lyhyt tukka. Yllä mustaa ja jostain syystä vaalea kaulahuivi, vaikka oli kohtalaisen lämmin. Huulet hymyilivät, mutta ametistinviolettien, suurten silmien katseeseen oli uponnut pientä tai vähän isompaakin surumielisyyttä. Yllättäen palaset loksahtivat aivojeni solmuissa kohdalleen. Mies oli varmasti se venäläinen mafioso, joka oli "löytänyt" Yenin. Hän laski haudalle yhden ainoan kukan. Suuren ja keltaisen. Kummallista. No haloo, kuka tahansa olisi saattanut pitää auringonkukkaa omituisena valintana.

_**Et muista minua kun olin paikalla**_

"Anteeksi, voinko kysyä jotain?" livahti huuliltani, ennen kuin olin edes ajatellut sen kummempia. Hän käännähti katsomaan minua, yhä hymyillen.

"_Da_?" en osannut venäjää, mutta arvelin sen olleen myöntävä vastaus.

"Osaisitko kertoa, mitä tuossa lukee?" viittasin minulle vieraskieliseen tekstiin. Hän ei edes vilkaissut siihen päin.

**_Niin sinä ompelet sulan kerrallaan_**

**_Pieniin siipiin, että lentäisit taas_**

"_Tie valoon löytyy vasta, kun koko helvetti on käyty läpi_", hän vastasi, kuin olisi kirjasta lukenut. Oli mitä ilmeisimmin ollut paikalla, kun tekstiä valittiin. Oikealta puoleltani kuului hymähdys. Vilkaisin Xiangia ja moitin mielessäni itseäni, kun olin miltei unohtanut hänen läsnäolonsa. Kuinka saatoinkin kohdella rakastani niin. Tosin ei hän näyttänyt piittaavan.

"Tuon paremmin häntä on kai vaikea kuvata", hän totesi. Venäläismies nyökkäsi tälle ja lähti mitään sanomatta tai hyvästelemättä kävelemään haudalta pois. Me jäimme vielä hetkeksi paikalle.

"Mitä luulet? Miten me jatkamme?" kysyin, rikkoen samalla välillemme muodostuneen hiljaisuuden.

"Samoin kuin ennenkin, mitä nyt eri johtajalla", Xiang vastasi ilman minkäänlaista epäröintiä. Tiesin kyllä, että valta oli nyt automaattisesti siirtynyt hänelle, olihan hän ollut arvoasteikossa siellä hyvin korkealla.

"Vai onko sinulla jotain sitä vastaan? Kai olet sentään vielä mukana?" hätkähdin, kun hän yllättäen jatkoi. Katsoin häntä silmiin. Niissä paloi, ja... hän hymyili? Kuinka hän pystyi siihen jo nyt? Minä olin vielä sen verran järkyttynyt. Uskoin kyllä saavani hymyni takaisin joskus. Mutta en nyt. En vielä.

**_Jos vain annat_**

**_Voin kantaa sua näillä siivillä_**

**_Niin monet arvet ne nähneet on_**

* * *

><p>"No, Yong Soo, hoidatko sinä tällä kertaa?" Kikun tunteeton ääni tiedusteli. Katsahdin häneen ja Nazeriin, jotka pitelivät kiinni siilitukkaisen miehen hartioista. Joku pahainen idiootti, joka oli mennyt sekaantumaan asioihimme. Sai luvan kuolla nyt. Mutta vaikka mafian ajatusmaailma oli mieleeni sulautunut, ja vaikka en ollut enää pelkkä mitätön hakkeri, oli minulla omatunto vielä jäljellä. En enää viettänyt unettomia öitä tälläisen takia, mutta en tästä nauttinutkaan.<p>

**_Sanoista teoiksi, hyvästä pahaksi_**

**_Sisällä jälki ikuinen_**

**_Valosta pimeyteen, kahleista vapauteen_**

"No, miksipä ei", lausahdin ja vein oikean käden tumman takkini alle. Olin viimein saanut sellaisen, enkä voinut kieltää sen tyylikkyyttä. Pian käteeni osuikin hakemani esine. Lienee sanomattakin selvää, mikä. Katsoin vasemmalle puolelleni. Xiangin ruskeat silmät tuijottivat takaisin. Hän ei sanonut sitä ääneen, mutta pystyin lukemaan katseesta viestin: "ei tässä ole koko päivää aikaa".

Vedin aseeni esille ja naksautin varmistimen pois, mutta en vielä sen enempää. Siilitukkaisen miehen olemuksesta alkoi loistaa pelko, hyvin näkyvästi. Sekava puhe tulvi huulilta ja hän olisi aivan varmasti rimpuillut, mutta Kikun ja Nazerin raudanlujassa yhteisotteessa ei paljoa liikuttu suuntaan eikä toiseen.

**_Vaikka polvillaan rukouksen antaa_**

**_Vain yksi laukaus ja sanasi näin perille kantaa_**

"Mitä sinä nyt vielä odotat? "Sopivaa hetkeä" vai?" ensiksi mainittu kysyi. Kärsivällisyys alkoi näköjään loppua. Nazerin olisi pitänyt jakaa sitä muillekin. Hänellä kun sitä riitti näköjään maailman tappiin. Vilkaisin jälleen Xiangia. Ilmeetön, kuten aina.

"Ammu jo", hän kehotti. Kohotin viimein aseeni ja virnistin rakkaalleni. Olin vihdoin saanut hymyni takaisin. Siilitukka panikoi aina vain enemmän. Taisi pitää minua aivan psykoottisena, kun näin venytin.

"Sano se", ääneni kuului hiljaisena käskynä. Olisin voinut vannoa nähneeni Xiangin kasvoilla hymyn. Tähtäsin tarkasti ja huolellisesti sydämen kohdalle samalla, kun rakas pikku kiinalaiseni kohottautui korvani juureen kuiskaamaan omalla äidinkielelläni kaksi oikein äännettyä ja pienellä korostuksella lausuttua sanaa.

"그를 쏴."

* * *

><p>Ja tuo koreankielinen lause on siis sama kuin ficin nimi, googlettakaa, jos haluatte merkityksen tietää (en ole kyllä ikinä kääntänyt sitä koreasta suomeksi, joten..)<p>

Tälle nyt tuli hieman "erilainen" loppu, kuin ehkä olisi saattanut olettaa. Tai en nyt tiedä, mitä veikkasitte. Luvun soundtrack on tällä kertaa silkkaa **Uniklubia**, koska halusin prologin tapaan käyttää vain yhden bändin lyriikoita. Pätkät ovat kappaleista _Kukka, Kiertää Kehää, Totuus, Maailma Puhaltaa, Luotisade, Tuhka_ ja _Aika Mustaa Muistot_.

Ja kyllä, tungin Venäjänkin tähän lukuun, kuten huomasitte. Syitä lienee turha kysyä?

Rakastan edelleen joka ikistä kommenttia, joten ne ovat toivottuja. Ja kiitos teille, jotka olette jaksaneet lukea, seurata ja kommentoida. **Kiitos!**


End file.
